


A Kingdom’s Love

by Moonlights_Writing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, shy Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Writing/pseuds/Moonlights_Writing
Summary: Crowley is the reluctant heir to the throne, with only a limited time to marry a wife, things shouldn’t be difficult. But when he stumbles into a bookshop, he finds himself confronted with very strong feelings, as well as a handsome golden haired man who isn’t aware he’s the prince.Crowley finds himself falling in love… and falling fast for the kind hearted, adorable book shop owner. But the true question is:Can Crowley ever be with the love of his life?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 225
Kudos: 435





	1. Not Just A Fleeting Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is the next heir to the throne. After being informed he must marry the next queen for their kingdom, he escapes the palace in hopes of clearing his head. However, he’s instead confronted with a rather foreign feeling within his heart…
> 
> A strong feeling of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fic posted! I was so incredibly nervous and do hope if anyone reads this, that they enjoy my small AU that I fell in love with.

Crowley’s heart thundered as the small bell went off above his head. The door swinging gracefully open in front of him, as the warm glow from the fire within emanated onto his cold skin. He felt his breath quicken as he looked up, and was thrust face to face with an exceedingly _handsome_ blond man…

______

Crowley, the heir to the throne, didn't know _why_ he was visiting a bookshop. 

After days of slaving away within the palace walls, he had found himself desperately in need of a rest. As the next heir to the throne, he had a consistently gruelling schedule. With unrelenting pressure constantly upon his shoulders. One day it had simply become too much as he’d stormed out of the palace in search of _something_ different. 

The Eastern Kingdom, wasn’t something Crowley had seen much of.... quite shockingly since it was the kingdom he’d be ruling over in the years to come. However, after being on a strict regimen for so long within the castle walls… he hadn't _actually_ seen the kingdom _properly_ himself.

However, as he’d wandered through the endless streets, turning into the open square, it became apparent how _beautiful_ it truly was. With Spotless white houses and apartments nestled into every road, colourful banners adorning doorways and pavements. People bustling peacefully around each other, as content as the day they had arrived. 

Strolling through the winding streets, he realised the side of the eastern kingdom he was missing out on: the communities thriving and trading in peace as the golden sun floated above. The exuberant smells of bakeries wafting around in its wake. Crowley hadn’t intended on stopping, but somehow he found himself coming to a halt as all thoughts swirling around in his head disappeared. 

He found himself in front of a shop. A _very_ specific shop that had somehow caught his eye, naturally gravitating towards its doorway... 

Or perhaps it was the man within its walls that captured his attention…

The bookshop stood out among the uniformity of the road, holding a soft, warm inviting glow. He watched as the single silhouette glided past the window, contently rearranging books. 

For a reason Crowley couldn't define, he found himself drawn towards the shop, going like a moth to a flame. 

When he reached the ornate oak door, he swiftly brought his hand up, knocking firmly twice. Foot anxiously tapping the ground as he waited for a response _‘were they closed?’_ He wondered to himself. As the silence began to stretch out. 

About to have another attempt, he found himself halted. The door swinging open in front of him, and a rather handsome blonde head sticking around it. 

_Oh._ Was all Crowley could think as he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Hello my dear, may I be off assistance?”

Crowley looked up in awe. The man had a sweet voice, as smooth as honey, rolling off words like they were poetry. The man was enchanting, with charming reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose, as he watched Crowley with beautiful eyes, a soft blue as bright as any ocean he could dream off. 

Crowley's heart was fluttering, _why was his heart fluttering?_ He was a _prince_ for heaven's sake! This man should be quaking in front of _him._ He waited for recognition to cross the mans face, for him to realise he had a _royal_ at his doorstep. But it never came.. 

The man simply looked at him patiently, blue eyes connecting with his own. He stood with immaculate posture, soft, white cherubic curls bouncing gently as he shifted. An old, but beautiful cream suit clinging to his frame, with a deeper beige waistcoat hugging his figure underneath. Soft white unruly frills poking out of his collar, being tamed only by a matching beige tartan bow tie on top of the ensemble. His face could only be described as beautiful... although many would argue he was equally handsome. 

Crowley breath caught in his chest at the sight of him. 

He had fair skin with soft features, covered minorly by reading glasses balanced gently atop his nose. But his most enchanting feature by far were his eyes, light blue pearls that were deep with understanding and meaning. They were as beautiful as any gem in the kingdom, sparkling with joy and knowledge. However, what caught his attention most was his beautiful soft, golden curls glistening in the afternoon sun. As well as his plump, wet, delicious looking lips...

“Anything I can help with?” The other man patiently asked again, interrupting Crowley’s racing thoughts. 

“Oh uh- ‘scuse my rudeness” Crowley began, trying to shake away his _definitely_ out of control mind. Regaining his composure and shooting the pretty man a devilish grin. Delighted to see a small dusting of blush appear on the other man’s cheeks. “I was intrigued by your shop, wanted to see if you were closed or not” 

“Ah, I was just closing up, but I believe I can make an exception” The man smiled gorgeously making Crowley's knees feel weak. Before gently opening the door, allowing Crowley through as he pushed it shut behind them. 

“ _Wow.”_ Was the only word Crowley could utter as his eyes took in the towering bookcases adorning every wall. It was the living embodiment of cozy, a comforting sofa tucked in the corner round a blazing fireplace. A book turned face down on the small table, a little bookmark jutting out hastily. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted you” Crowley spoke sheepishly, shooting the other an apologetic look. 

“No worries! No harm done, I’m rather enjoying myself after all, most people often avoid my shop…” he looked down, a small trace of hurt in his eyes before he regained his composure, his delightful grin returning to his face. 

“But you’re here now aren’t you! So I mustn’t complain. I’m Aziraphale.” He stuck his well manicured hand out for the other man to shake.

 _Let’s have some fun_ _with this_ Crowley thought to himself as he scooped Aziraphale’s hand up, bending down to press a longing kiss to the top. 

If Aziraphale had been blushing before, now he was downright _scarlet._

“ _Oh-_ oh thank y-you” He stammered, looking away. “M-may I ask yours?” His flustered gaze returned, meeting Crowley’s through his sunglasses. 

Crowley hesitated in regards to his name, he didn’t want to outright _lie._ But it felt so nice not to be known. To be a complete stranger, being solely judged on his actions, not the actions of his _highness_.

Deciding it was better to get it over with, he softly said “Anthony… but please call me Crowley” He flinched, waiting for the other man to step away, bow down, or perhaps even usher him out of the shop. It made him rather sad actually, he really did like this charming young man.

“Lovely name my dear… sounds rather familiar…” Aziraphale’s brow scrunched up adorably. Making Crowley's heart flutter as he held his breath, waiting for recognition. 

“Are you into botany?” Aziraphale finally said, a shine of pride in his eyes. 

“W- _what?”_ Crowley stammered relief flooding his chest. 

“Plants” Aziraphale began to explain a smile gracing his face. 

“I know _that”_ Crowley grouched in return as he laughed, stepping closer towards the man. “And as a matter of fact I am rather partial to some Botany myself” He continued, extremely happy Aziraphale hadn't moved away. Watching as he clasped his hands together in excitement, blonde hair bobbing happily. “Oh that's wonderful! You could say I have a _sixth_ sense” He giggled tapping his golden curls in a knowing gesture, both men bursting into laughter, leaning towards each other as if gravitating to there warmth.

Crowley felt an unfamiliar feeling bloom in his chest, one that left him feeling breathless…a feeling he’d _never_ experienced before. A feeling that others would label lov-

He was brought back to reality as a warm hand gripped his, both men content as Aziraphale gently pulled him towards the warm couch, both collapsing in a heap together.

“Is this alright?” Aziraphale asked quietly as he sat stiff, and nervously on the plush sofa. 

“More than fine” Crowley replied with a smirk as he slid down further onto the sofa.

Throughout the night the quietly laughed as they exchanged stories… their hands still joined between them.

 _‘Would it be alright if I kept holding his hand? Would it be too forward? Do I want him to know how hopelessly I already like him-_ ’ All raced through Crowley's mind as he made the decision to keep their fingers interlaced, gently squeezing Aziraphale’s when usually they would’ve naturally pulled away.

They began to chat comfortably into the late hours of the night, the small warm glow of the fire puttering on alongside them, and their hands interlaced comfortingly. Although he couldn't of been with Aziraphale’s company for more than a couple of hours, he already found himself relaxing more than he ever had before, enjoying the company of the golden haired man immensely

“I can't believe we’re not drunk with the amount I’m laughing-” Crowley smirked as the night progressed, watching as Aziraphales face lit up.

“Well, I _do_ have a positively _wonderful_ bottle of châteauneuf-de papé”

Crowley hesitated at this, trying to decipher what his head wanted from what his heart wanted…. _It was pretty much the same thing._

“I don’t mean to impose” Crowley began, trying to express _I want you to convince me because I really want this, but I don’t want to look too desperate._

“Oh of course you’re welcome! How about _one_ glass… please?” Aziraphale practically begged, giving him the largest puppy eyes.

“Well I _can’t_ say no now, can I?

“ _Crowley_ ” Aziraphale laughed leaning forward so their shoulders brushed together comfortably, his breath ghosting his neck. Making Crowley shiver, having to hold himself back from doing _something_ he’d regret.

A comfortable silence rested over them, as they sat quietly. Until Crowley realised Aziraphale was watching him. He turned so their eyes met.

“What?” He asked curiously. As Aziraphale looked pointedly at their hands “Well my dear, I can't really get up if you don’t let me go…

Crowley blushed deeply, letting go off Aziraphale’s hand with an embarrassed laugh. Before realising what he was doing.

He needed to leave… specifically _soon._ Crowley didn't know if he could keep himself in check whilst drunk. He _really_ liked Aziraphale, and couldn't risk screwing it all up over a few drinks. Aziraphale was truly special… making his feelings bloom out of control even whilst sober, making him want to pull him close and taste what those sweet, wet lips could offer

He stood up, before Aziraphale could go, pretending he was checking his watch before exclaiming. “As much as I would love to stay, I really must be getting on my way.”

He watched as Aziraphales face morphed into disappointment, Crowley would be lying if he said it didn't give him _some_ joy to know the man didn’t want him to leave

“Oh- of course, I’m sorry for being selfish” Aziraphale said looking down. “I suppose that’s the last I’ll see of you?” He said quietly, eyes fixed on the floor betrayed by the hurt in his voice. Head jolting up in shock when he was met with Crowley laughing.

“Do you _hope_ it’s the last you see of me? Because I’m very disappointed to tell you I didn’t even _look_ at any books” Aziraphales grin returned, as well as a very relieved sigh. “So I’m afraid you’ll be seeing _much_ more of me.”

He walked to the door with Aziraphale, laughing happily on the way. Crowley paused, gathering up the courage before he left, to turn around swiftly..

Placing a small kiss on Aziraphale’s soft, flushed cheek. Watching as he turned delightfully pink before turning away once more. Making sure to saunter his way out of the door, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Casually shouting over his shoulder.

“See you later Angel.” Before disappearing from sight.

Crowley made his way off into the distance, heart aching with joy and excitement, knowing as soon as he arrived within his quarters he was going to have to use _a_ _lot_ of self restraint to ward of the fantasies that were flooding his mind. However, allowing himself one night to indulge in his dreams of the innocent golden haired man couldn’t hurt. With his cherubic smile and sinful lips, soft cherry’s that glistened, lush and plump begging to be ravished, to be _worshipped_ by Crowley. 

Or his beautiful ringlet curls, soft white that bounced happily when the man was enthusiastic about a topic. What would it feel like to wrap his fingers in those curls? Gently caressing his head as he embraced Aziraphale. Or _perhaps_ whilst he guided Aziraphale enthusiastically taking his thick- 

_Fuck._

Meanwhile, Aziraphale watched as the figure sauntered out of sight. Placing two fingers carefully against the cheek that had been kissed, tracing over the soft skin. Sad to already be missing the sensation. Sighing to himself in happiness thinking back to what had been said…..“ _Angel_

_How could one night change so much? How could it shift everything you want?_

He wondered to himself, unable to contain his happiness and longing. Still staring at the empty doorway.

And _why_ did it hurt so much, not knowing if things were for better or worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and all kudos and comments would honestly make my day!!


	2. A Confession Into Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get the beautiful and compassionate bookseller out of his head. The royal family breakfast doesn’t go accordingly and Crowley finally makes a confession to Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting some plot going in this chapter! From now on this story will upload every Friday. (I just couldn’t resist posting it early this week!)

The palace loomed above Crowely, its unscathed marble walls glistening under the moonlight. Despite the suave and mysterious figure Crowley believed himself to be, he was apprehended by guards almost immediately after trying to sneak into the palace. After being dumped in front of his superiors, the reprimands were far from new and just as boring as he could remember.

Whilst being guided through the golden gilded corridors, his mind was far away from the words being spoken to him. Unable to shake the image of Aziraphale, and how he wished he’d done more than just kiss his cheek. 

After finally escaping, he’d landed in his quarters in a heap. A very frustrated and  _ aroused  _ heap. Every time he’d closed his eyes, he was greeted with the image of Aziraphale, his golden curls, soft figure, plush lips and gorgeous thighs….  _ Why had he noticed his thighs?  _ Crowley wondered in frustration. Resolving to fall asleep before anything worse could happen, trying to banish the escalating thoughts within his brain. 

______

In the morning Crowley was summoned to the breakfast hall early, the little obnoxious bell on his wall ringing into the silence. 

He groaned sleepily as he stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes whilst he stretched languidly. He threw on an appropriate ensemble and stumbled towards his destination. His mind still preoccupied with wonderful thoughts of a certain angel.

The breakfast hall was where the royal family congregated most mornings and was often the only time they were all united. Crowley had been poking at the soft, golden pancakes in front of him, trying to eat. But unable to control his excitement and nerves. 

_ He could visit Aziraphale after this. Oh, he could bring a bottle of wine… maybe they could have a few glasses and see where it takes them. Or was that too forward? He wanted to express his feelings, not how desperate- _

“Crowley.  _ Crowley.”  _

Crowley looked up, irritated to be dragged out of his pleasant thoughts. Glaring across the table to where his siblings were seated. Gabriel, his half brother was demanding his attention. “Wha’?” He mumbled as he bit into a pancake. 

“Well it’s pretty obvious isn’t it” Gabriel snarked in reply, gathering the attention of every occupant on the table. “After never having a relationship,  _ Crowley’s finally  _ gone and found someone _.”  _ Gabriel smirked at Crowley. 

The rivalry between the two men wasn’t exactly a secret. Gabriel wasn't fully related to the queen, meaning he had no rights to the throne. Crowley on the other hand, was the only descendant of the queen, leaving Gabriel resentful towards him no matter what. __

_ However, the _ ultimatum remained: if Crowley doesn't marry before the end of the year,  _ Gabriel  _ would take over the monarchy… A fate that no one wanted.

His hatred for Gabriel flashed through his mind as his half brother exposed his secret, the whole tables recognition slowly dawned, with audibly small gasps as heads turned towards Crowley, noticing his lack of appetite, and zoned out posture. 

“Oh my gosh  _ who is she!!”  _ One of the servants whispered in excitement as a maid hushed back  _ “ _ I bet  _ she’s _ some sort of royalty” The various lords and ladies around the table joined the speculation in a rush. “I bet  _ she’s  _ really special to have caught his attention! _ ”  _ One snarked back with a glare to Crowley. Within a minute, practically the whole palace was intrigued by the mystery.

As the chatter continued, Crowley zoned out, uninterested in their mindless drawl until one voice pierced through. “I bet  _ she _ ’s beautiful! _ ” _

Crowley took a deep breath to steady himself, a hand gently resting over his chest as he gathered up the courage to speak.

“Yes.  _ He _ is very beautiful” 

The silence that settled,  _ would’ve  _ felt rewarding if it had been an entirely different situation. His heart sank further when Gabrial was the first to begin talking.

“Not with  _ this  _ nonsense again! I thought you were over these absurdities-“

“ _ It’s not nonsense.”  _ Crowley said angrily. Watching as all eyes around the table looked back and forth between them. The one that hurt the most was the queens, his only living blood relative. A look of indifference passing her features. 

“But it is!” Gabriel demanded “You’ve _never_ been in a relationship Crowley! You need to grow up. Be aware that this kingdom will need you soon enough… and a lovely _wife_ alongside you.”

Crowley felt his chest shudder with rage, the words not hurting nearly as much as he felt they were disrespectful, not even  _ attempting  _ to understand. Pushing his chair violently back with a loud scratching noise, he jolted up onto his feet. Striding furiously away from the table, despite the others' protests. Only pausing at the door for a moment, before continuing back in his stride. 

Crowley knew where he had to go without hesitation… there was only one place on Earth he’d like to be right now. 

And that place was right beside Aziraphale. 

______

Crowley knocked anxiously on the bookshop door. He’d ran all the way from the palace, only taking a brief stop to purchase the best possible wine for his angel, hoping to charm him with the good intention, although Crowley would undoubtedly deny it. 

The bookshops lights were on, but at the current moment, Crowley didn’t  _ care _ if they were shut, he just needed to see Aziraphale. 

The door swung open easily in front of him. Whitish golden curls poking round the doorway, the sunlight catching them perfectly whilst an ecstatic grin lit up Aziraphale's face once he saw who it was. Crowley decided to get the first words in, hoping to appear calm and casual, and just  _ maybe _ he might succeed in getting the beautiful man a  _ tad bit _ flustered. 

“Hey angel.” He smirked, grinning down at Aziraphale whilst the bookseller began to blush delightfully. 

“Oh hello my dear! I'm ever so glad to see you!” Aziraphale said slightly breathlessly as he surged forward, giving Crowley a swift kiss on the cheek. Just the smallest chaste push of lips to skin left him feeling light headed, Crowley’s breathing becoming heavy and his cheeks behind the sunglasses flushing profusely. As Aziraphale continued, leading Crowley within the bookshop. 

“You ran off last night before I could return the favour,” Aziraphale explained in embarrassment, slightly triumphant with the reaction it had elicited whilst he watched Crowley through thick lashes. 

“Are you finally ready to look at some books? Or are you partial to getting a bit distracted again…” Aziraphale said with a fond laugh, his smile impossibly lighting up the room even more. Meaning that Crowley began to laugh too, the mornings earlier predicament already easing from his memory. 

He brought out the hidden bottle of red wine from behind his back, delighted at the small gasp it got from Aziraphale. “I’m assuming you can guess what I fancy?” He smirked as he handed the bottle to the other man. Aziraphale handling it reverently with shock in his eyes. 

“Are you sure about this my dear? This bottle costs a fortune! I don’t believe-“

“Don’t sweat it angel” The term of endearment came easily, and it felt like returning home when Crowley said it. Realisation hit the Prince when he discerned that simply  _ being  _ in Aziraphale company held more warmth than all his time at the castle.

Upon drinking a couple of glasses, a calm silence had settled upon them whilst the moonlight trickled through the open blinds. They were both barely drunk but not exactly sober, resulting in decent conversation and company… just a little bit of a looser tongue. 

“I didn’t think you’d come back…” The sad tone Aziraphale used took him by surprise. 

Crowley sat forward from where he was sprawled on the sofa, leaning his elbows onto his knees so he could look directly at Aziraphale on the armchair across from him. Crowley face must've spelt confusion, as Aziraphale continued with an explanation, slightly embarrassed. 

“You see… I’ve never been blessed with any nice company. Not one person ever comes in the store with good intent, aside from the few who  _ actually  _ want to purchase. The thing is Crowley, I had such a wonderful evening yesterday, I supposed you’d disappear just like every other-“

Crowley’s heart ached for the man. A surge of protectiveness pulsing through him, ready to hurt any person who’d  _ dared  _ upset Aziraphale. 

“You won’t disappear will you Crowley?...  _ Please say you won’t.”  _

The desperate tone in Aziraphale’s voice caught him off guard. They were slightly drunk by now… but every part of what Aziraphale was saying was honest, raw and sober. 

Crowley quickly got up, moving so he could kneel next to the armchair, leaning over the armrest so he could grasp Aziraphale soft hands, gently moving them so they rested in Aziraphale’s lap clasped beneath Crowley's rougher hands, his other palm gently angling Aziraphales head to look at him. 

“Listen angel,” Crowley began, voice soft and soothing. Marvelling at the close proximity, and the sheer trust Aziraphale was allowing him with this calming touch, slowly interlocking there palms. 

“I need you to know how much you mean to me. No one has ever had an impact on me as much as you… Even if it’s only been  _ one  _ night _.”  _

He gently pulled away, slowly urging Aziraphale out of his seat, so they could sit side by side on the sofa. Hands still intertwined between them. 

“Do you know why I came today? Besides wanting your brilliant company.” Crowley joked with a smirk. 

Aziraphale laughed gently, his sadness beginning to fade away “I’m afraid not my dear, care to tell?” 

So Crowley explained the morning, careful to leave out any details upon the monarchy or his status. He  _ wouldn’t  _ let that ruin any chance he had with the breathtaking man currently beside him. 

“-they…  _ questioned  _ me, as if I was a story for a bloody tabloid!” Crowley finished his rant drunkenly, the alcohol beginning to affect him whilst Aziraphale looked at him sympathetically, his thumb rubbing small circles on Crowley’s knuckle, sending electric  _ longing  _ through his spine.

When Crowley finished his story, he locked eyes with the Aziraphale. The blond giving him a kind, reassuring smile. However  _ something was off… _ was that  _ jealousy  _ Crowley could see?

“I do apologise my dear, I can’t imagine how that must be to deal with.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, a small hurt look in his eye that he was desperately trying to hide. “I myself have been very unfortunate with the trials of love… I have no doubt whoever she is must be wonderfu-“

“That’s the issue Aziraphale… It’s not a she _.” _

For the second time that day a silence rested upon Crowley’s words, but this time, it was a barely held back  _ excited  _ one. 

“I- oh my dea-“ Aziraphale began, swivelling on the sofa to face Crowley. 

“No I understand angel, it must be- well I don’t mind if you want to- y’know… send me away or anything“ Crowley began embarrassed. Only to be cut off by a very happy Aziraphale, who was failing miserably at trying to hide it. 

“That’s not it at all! I, well- you see…” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand, reassuring him to continue. Hoping upon  _ hope  _ for the words he wanted to hear. 

“W-well I’m in rather a similar predicament…” Aziraphale began shyly, looking down away from Crowley. “As I mentioned earlier I haven’t been the  _ most successful  _ in love… for the s-same reason.”

Crowley almost  _ physically  _ had to restrain himself. Only just regaining self control by squeezing Aziraphale’s hand. Leaning forward so they’re shoulders brushed together. “You- you’re?” Crowley questioned softly. 

“Yes my dear.” Aziraphale said ever so quietly, looking ashamed of himself. “I-I‘m… gay _ ” _

Crowley, without thinking, cupped the side of Aziraphale’s face, watching as his white-golden locks rested into the warmth of his hand, a content look passing across Aziraphale’s face. 

“It’s hard isn’t it.” Crowley began, just above a whisper, leaning forward once more. “Not being accepted.” 

Aziraphale opened his eyes, feeling tears blur his vision. Trying to hold down a sob of relief, not able to believe he’d found someone who  _ understood,  _ a tear escaped and traced down his cheek. 

“ _ Oh _ Aziraphale don’t cry, I’m sorry for bringing this up” Crowley spoke whilst hushing Aziraphale’s sobs, tenderly brushing his tears away with his thumb. 

“O-oh Crowley  _ no.”  _ Aziraphale said through held back sobs “I just can’t believe my luck.” Upon Crowley’s confused look, he explained further.

“They said I was- was part of d-demonic ways.” Aziraphale began, speaking quietly as if the words could pierce the moment... uttering sentences that had never been let out before. “They called me an _outcast_ … they said I-I was sick… I’m just relieved you're here” He stuttered. 

“ _ Angel.  _ Listen to me Aziraphale.” Crowley spoke softly, but with an intensity that took Aziraphale by surprise. Missing the warmth of Crowley’s hand against his cheek, as he removed it to look at Aziraphale directly. 

“Aziraphale I need you to know. I can’t tell you everything, or much at all… but  _ I know _ . I know what it’s like.”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, his rosy cheeks positively cherubic as stray tears traced down them, his smile bright but dejected whilst he spoke. “Tell me Crowley, I won’t leave, I won’t think differently my dear.”

Crowley was having a war with himself… he wanted to tell Aziraphale everything, about the struggles of being a royal, the expectation to find a perfect queen… and the pressure on being the next heir to the throne. But instead decided on keeping the details in the dark, not wanting to lie to Aziraphale, but knowing it was for the best. 

“Well. I’m expected to marry soon… there’s a…  _ time limit  _ upon when I need to find someone. My family are completely impartial to the idea I’m not... interested, and won’t even  _ consider  _ the notion I like… men.”

Aziraphale snuggled closer to Crowley, Crowley’s eyes widening as he watched Aziraphale rest his beautiful golden curls on his shoulder, head leaning in a comforting gesture… only succeeding in Crowley’s heart rate becoming uncontrollably faster. 

“You don’t have to do anything Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke quietly, with so much anguish and kindness, it took Crowley by surprise. “I learnt long ago, the only  _ true _ constraints are set by yourself. No matter how hard it seems… you can truly achieve what you want” Aziraphale paused blushing beautifully across his cheeks, having a mental battle with himself as he gathered the courage for the next words. 

“You can truly achieve whoever you want.  _ You  _ of all people will be able to. And whoever you’ve got your eyes on…” Aziraphale’s voice broke, dropping impossibly quieter “They’re very lucky to have your attention.”

Crowley could only blink in response. Overwhelmed by the kindness he was receiving. Something  _ he’d  _ never had in his life. As well as the interesting way Aziraphale worded his sentences… so carefully thought out. 

He  _ was  _ jealous _.  _

Oh please. Crowley practically prayed.  _ Please be jealous, please want me in the way I want you. The way I'm already so strongly and deeply- so hopelessly- _

He snuggled into Aziraphale’s warmth, letting his head rest comfortably on Crowley’s shoulder. Appreciating the feeling of Aziraphale’s body tucked against his own.  _ This was enough.  _ Crowley told himself firmly.  _ If I could have this for the rest of my life I’d be grateful.  _ The other thoughts simply had to be dug down, buried deeper. 

But as he looked at the white-golden locks of hair resting on his shoulder. He knew it was a hopeless battle. 

“Aziraphale?” He began slowly, tucking himself even closer to the figure leaning on him. “I’ve never been very good at showing my appreciation. But I do hope you know how much those words mean to me.” He paused, putting an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I want to make it up to you angel. Alright? I’ll visit everyday, I’ll never forget. I couldn’t possibly. And I want to  _ know  _ you Aziraphale. I find it interesting how a handsome man of your status could  _ possibly _ be left alone.” Crowley ended with a sly smirk, slipping back into thee more familiar exchanges of banter. Incredibly happy to see a slightly overwhelmed and  _ intensely _ blushing Aziraphale next to him. 

“I wouldn’t say that-“ 

“Oh  _ I would.”  _ Crowley interrupted firmly. Squeezing the other man’s shoulder gently. “I definitely would angel.” 

They sat content together. Aziraphale’s head resting on Crowley’s shoulder, body’s flush together. After a while, Aziraphale let out a happy sigh.

“I like when you say that.” He began, his cheeks turning scarlet. He continued quietly in explanation “When you say angel” he gazed up at Crowley, blue eyes locking with dark glasses. Crowley could get lost in those eyes  _ easily.  _

“That’s what you are Aziraphale… in my eyes.” Crowley began, trying to restrain  _ some  _ endearment from his words. “A saviour to me… happy to embrace me within a day.” 

_ I couldn’t live without you, you own my heart like the earth relies on the sun. Forever in orbit and yet completely reliant, I would die without your light but you could easily live on, your shine a never ending supernova to my heart. _

Crowley's thoughts weren’t often poetic, but somehow those words poured out of his mind. He held them back from spilling out of his mouth, those sort of confessions would be  _ way  _ too early to vocalise without scaring Aziraphale away. 

“Oh my dear. You  _ are _ wonderfully kind!” Aziraphale beamed up at him, taken aback by his words. 

“Well I wouldn’t go  _ that far.”  _ Crowley mumbled, looking away in fear he’d  _ combust.  _

Aziraphale looked at him puzzled. “But you’re ever so lovely!” He exclaimed “ After all you  _ are  _ such enjoyable company! And I truly love-“ he stopped abruptly, attempting to cover his furious blushing. “L-love spending time with you” 

Crowley grinned at Aziraphale, leaning even closer, suggestively whispering in the others ear. “Are you sure that’s all angel?” Aziraphale playfully swatted him in retaliation, however Crowley did not miss the fact he still looked rather flustered. 

______

Shortly after, Aziraphale had gone to fetch the promised wine. They both drank plentiful for a solid few hours. Talking and laughing through many subjects, simply happy to be in each other’s company. 

As the night came to a rather drunk end. They both began to feel the calm once again settle over them, shocked to find it was  _ rather later  _ than expected. 

“I s’pose I should be off” Crowley partially slurred, not wanting to leave any time soon. “I really have overdone my stay” 

Aziraphale began to protest indignantly “Please don’t go! Not yet!” Aziraphale pleaded, face dropping, with a slightly drunken lip pouting. 

As much as Crowley really  _ did  _ want to stay, he resisted the temptation. It had, after all it was now bordering more on the lines of morning… and the wine was only getting sweeter as they progressed.

He watched as the beautiful man in front of him stuck out his plump bottom lip, so distraught at the idea Crowley would be leaving him… he felt a shiver down his spine at the prospect, a hot pulse of  _ something.  _

He decided on gently taking Aziraphale’s soft, manicured hands in his own, cupping them tenderly, trying to relax him. “It’s way past one in the morning angel, I would hate to hold up you opening tomorrow” He said gently, a hint of humour in his voice. Faltering when he saw a sad look pass Aziraphale’s face, eyes dropping as if he was trying not to let it show. 

“I’ll be back… you know I’ll be back  _ right _ ?” He gently squeezed Aziraphale’s hand reassuringly. 

“But what if you don’t,  _ Oh  _ Crowley please don’t go, I-I” Aziraphale broke into a stutter, tipsy distress clear across his face. Crowley’s breathing quickened, his heart fudding furiously. 

“I-I Oh I  _ really  _ like you…” Aziraphale said, drunkenly, speaking feather soft and barely audible, only to be heard by Crowley.

“I don’t want this to be the last time… I’ve never  _ liked  _ someone before, not one person who’s walked into my shop.” Aziraphale continued, words rushing out as if he was afraid of what they held. 

Deep down, Crowley knew he was slightly drunk and rambling. But he couldn’t hold back the giddy feeling he felt in response to the words.  _ He likes you. He actually, truly likes you.  _ A voice whispered in his head, urging him to do the right thing,  _ not  _ mess up the one thing he appreciated in his life. A certain something that was  _ safe _ , away from the pressure of the kingdom. 

“Angel. Aziraphale. Listen to me.” Crowley caught his attention. “I swear to you… although I haven’t had the chance to tell you everything. You can  _ trust  _ me. Especially when I tell you I’ll be back.”

Crowley leaned forward, daring to go closer than he would have before. The slight haze of wine being the ’already planned’ future excuse for his behaviour. 

He leaned into Aziraphales scent, his warmth, his  _ smell.  _ Whispering into his ear, trying to convey everything he couldn’t say. 

“I’ll visit you Aziraphale,  _ everyday.  _ I’ll make sure of it. At six pm on the dot as you close your store,  _ wait for my knock.  _ I’ll be here angel.” 

_ I’ll be here my angel.  _ Those were the words he had to bite back, the words he  _ actually _ wanted to say. The way he felt so this strongly… so quickly, truly scared him, but it didn’t feel  _ wrong _ . In fact… It was simply so  _ right.  _ Never had Crowley felt so at ease, and it was only after a couple of days, a simple string of hours.

That was when it hit him. He wasn't going to deny what he felt, or try to give it another meaning any longer. But _ somehow _ , after a measly couple of enchanting hours, a smattering of days, and a sparse few drinks with a  _ very  _ special bookshop owner. 

Crowley realised, he’d shared it with a bookshop owner he was  _ very much in love with.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Friday!! Really hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and all kudos and comments always make my day!!


	3. The Bliss That’s By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over three weeks, Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves slowly falling deeper and deeper for each other as Crowley keeps his promise to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really wholesome chapter whilst they get closer than ever: Fluff and romance ensues. 
> 
> Personally this is one of my favourite chapters, hope you enjoy the fluff before the angst kicks in!

The next three weeks were undoubtedly the best of Aziraphale’s life. 

After two visits from Crowley, Aziraphale had tried  _ not  _ to think about him... However he found himself failing rather miserably. 

They had seemed to  _ connect _ in some way, a way that left aziraphale feeling light headed and filled with rather intrusive thoughts. He was so nervous he wouldn't show up,  _ what if he never saw him again?  _ Aziraphale had waited out the rest of the day fretfully, failing to try and concentrate on the other tasks he had to complete

So when he’d heard the firm knock on the bookshop door at exactly six oclock. He couldn't help but be ecstatic. Rushing to the door, unable to contain his grin as he saw the figure standing there. Practically throwing it open in greeting. 

“Hello  _ Angel _ .”

The night had flown as they dined together, and Crowley was overjoyed to see a gorgeous blush grace Aziraphale’s cheeks once Crowley had revealed the desserts he’d brought from a nearby patisserie. 

“Oh my dear!” Aziraphale exclaimed at the sight of them, his heart beating faster at the sheer kindness of the act. “You got all my favourites?! How in heaven's name did you remember-” 

“It's worth it for you Angel.” Crowley had replied with a grin, coaxing Aziraphale to try the decadent macarons and custard cream pastries. Aziraphale couldn't help it, but that night he felt himself fall slowly deeper into something he’d never experienced…  _ love _ coursing through his veins as the night progressed. 

After dining through pastry’s and enjoying each other’s company. The evening came to an end when both men were reluctant to leave each others company. Leaving Aziraphale  _ no _ more relaxed when Crowley promised to return.

“I'll be back angel.” He’d stated as if it was obvious, wearing a confidant smirk “I'm afraid your rather stuck with me now”

______

After a week of joyful visits, Aziraphale had stood in front of the mirror for what felt like hours. Nervously fussing with the ensemble he was wearing. Crowely was due any time, and Aziraphale had begun to regret his bravery,  _ why didn’t he just stick with his usual outfit? _ He’d asked himself in despair… 

However... He  _ knew _ why. He knew he desperately wanted Crowley to desire him the same as he felt towards the red haired man. He was fairly certain Crowley  _ enjoyed  _ his company, throughout the times they had met up, Crowley had always listened to him in a way no one else had before. Like he was absorbing every word, content in listening to Aziraphale speak.

It left Aziraphale feeling warm just at the thought. Recalling how Crowely would watch him whilst he thought Aziraphale wouldn’t notice. Today, he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

He shifted his hair in an attempt to keep his curls in order, before turning away from the mirror. Settling into his plush armchair to read a novel whilst he waited for Crowley’s arrival, trying to limit his worrying.

______

Crowley knocked on the door, three swift knocks that he’d waited all day to deliver. He fidgeted with his suit nervously, excited as ever to see Aziraphale.

A small shuffle of footsteps were muffled behind the door as Aziraphale’s silhouette appeared, opening the door enthusiastically.

“Hello my dear!” Aziraphale said happily, his beautiful smile beaming straight at Crowley, whilst swiftly pulled him into the bookshop.

“Ngh-” Crowley stuttered as he gazed at Aziraphale in awe. His eyes tracing over his plush form, before resting on his face.

_ He looked gorgeous. _

“Angel-” Crowley said breathlessly as he gazed at Aziraphale's outfit. 

Aziraphale was wearing a pale grey velvet suit, paired with a darker grey waistcoat underneath. Instead of his usual dress pants he wore tighter fitting smoky silk trousers. The outfits colors brought out the platinum blond of his beautiful curls, as well as the baby blue of his eyes. 

However in Crowley's opinion, the best feature of the suit was how it allowed Aziraphales curves to be perfectly on display, making him all the more tempting.

“W-what dear boy?” Aziraphale said nervously, twining his hands nervously in front of him.

“You look stunning Aziraphale” Crowley had to remember to breathe as he stepped closer towards the blond who was blushing intensely.

“ _ Oh _ , not at all, you’re simply to-”

“I'm not even going to let you  _ finish  _ that sentence” Crowley interrupted before Aziraphale could criticise himself. “What’s the special occasion?” he grinned, trying to probe information regarding what occurred the change. 

Aziraphale once again anxiously fiddled with his hands, his eyes darting across the floor as he stuttered out his response.

“W-well… I… I wanted to ask you something” He said softly, big blue eyes gazing up at Crowley.

Crowley’s heart sped at the possibilities of what Aziraphale could say, he could hardly think straight being in such close proximity with Aziraphale, let alone string a line of thought together.

“You… well you see, I was wondering whether you would like to head to a small library with me… It's nothing much! You don’t have to feel obliged to join my little trip.” Aziraphale begun, his gorgeous eyes gazing at Crowley hopefully. “It just seemed like a charming little place. A-and it had a first edition I've been tracking forever! I won't be able to afford it but just a glance would mean the worl...” Aziraphale’s gaze turned away, a nervous look passing his features “Im sorry. I’m completely rambling, of course you don't want to-”

Crowley quickly put a hand up to interrupt Aziraphale.

“I would _ love  _ to come angel.” Crowley said slowly whilst he grinned, happy to see the nervous expression on Aziraphale’s face disappear, replaced with an ecstatic look. 

“Oh my dear are you sure? Gosh you're ever so wonderful! Thank you-” Aziraphale said happily, a look of sheer joy across his face that made Crowley’s heart flutter. 

Crowley gave him a devilish smile, before beginning to question what was _really_ the matter. “However there's one thing I don't understand”

Aziraphale looked up at him, eager and kind as always. “What would that be?”

Crowley took a deep breath before taking a step closer to Aziraphale. “You see, as gorgeous as you look Angel” He winked at the blonde with a smirk, making him blush beautifully “What is the  _ real  _ reason you’re wearing this Aziraphale?”  


Crowley gently placed his hand on Aziraphale’s forearm to get his attention. “This isn’t…  _ you.  _ This a version of Aziraphale who’s trying to…” Crowley paused, gazing into Aziraphale’s sky blue eyes. “Who’s trying to change themselves although no change is needed.”

Aziraphale held his gaze, edging closer to Crowley, wanting the comfort of his touch. 

“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale said dejectedly, a self conscious look flashing across his face. 

“I’ve wanted ever so badly to take you out.” He blushed softly as Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to continue with a kind smile, making his heart flutter. 

“As you’re well aware, I’m rather…” Aziraphale hesitated with a pained expression, trying to grasp the words he needed. “I’m rather  _ soft.  _ I’m old fashioned, and well… Im always nervous what others may think-” He stopped sadly, looking at the floor once again. 

“ _ Aziraphale-“  _ Crowley said incredulously, how could he  _ not  _ understand the fact that no matter where he was, he was  _ always _ the most beautiful person in any given room.

_ “ _ Hush my dear, i-it’s the truth, and if it’s not my looks, it's the appearance I give off-” He said quietly, his eyes starting to cloud with tears as he looked up at Crowley. 

He wanted desperately to take Aziraphale into his arms at that moment, to hug all his insecurities away, to soothe him and let him relax in his arms. But he couldn't… those were boundaries he  _ couldn't  _ overstep, no matter how desperately he wanted to. 

“Well the problem is t-that I’m, you know my dear… that I’m gay” and with those words a small tear began to trace down his cheek, his eyes softening with sadness. 

Crowley decided at that moment to pull Aziraphale into his arms. Aziraphale deserved comfort, and who was he to deny himself the moment anyways. 

He hugged Aziraphale tightly to his chest, letting his blond curls rest just below his neck. His arm wrapped around his waist whilst the other twined into his platinum curls, soothing them gently.

Aziraphale smiled gratefully at the sudden physical contact, enthusiastically reciprocating as he wrapped his arm around Crowley waist, his other hand cupping Crowley’s jaw as he let his tears slide down his rosy cheeks, buried into Crowley’s chest. 

Both of their hearts, although they didn’t know it in that moment, were racing just as fast as each other.

“If we went out together” Aziraphale said softly between his tears “I didn’t want to embarrass you, I didn’t want people to think-“

“People to think  _ what _ Aziraphale?” Crowley said incredulously, hugging the soft figure in his arms closer. 

“That you’re way too good for me my dear” He said quietly, refusing to meet Crowley’s gaze “That I’m a burden to you… even if I truly am. You are flawless in almost every way, with all you’re subtle charm and sharp, handsome lines.”

“And you think  _ you aren’t?! _ ” Crowley retaliated in shock. 

“I don’t” Aziraphale stated like a fact, as if it were something he’d accepted a long time ago. “I’m a little too heavy on the deserts which I’m  _ all  _ too aware off-“

“You  _ listen here”  _ Crowley practically growled, pulling away to look into Azirapahle’s eyes with a fierce look, backing him into a nearby bookshelf until his spine hit the wall.

“If you want honesty Aziraphale, I’ll give it to you.” Crowley started with a growl, looking down at a very flustered Aziraphale. “As an individual, I have a rather strong dislike for people.” He said slowly and firmly, getting his point across with a smirk.

“And yet there's one person which makes me think it might be worth it. In all my time I've found  _ one  _ person who I’ve actually taking an interest in… My own guardian angel.” He said more gently with a smile, watching another small tear trace down aziraphale’s cheek, a soppy grin across his face. 

“You are  _ perfect  _ in every. single. way. And I don't believe a person could top you, inside  _ or  _ out.” Crowley reassured, resting his hand gently on Aziraphale’s. 

“You are stunning.” He stated it as a fact with no room for debate. “You are the best company I’ve ever been graced with… And god help me if we don't get to this little library in the next hour.”

He was relieved to see a fond laugh escape from Aziraphale, his usual shining demeanour returning. 

Aziraphale gazed up at him in slight awe, his mouth open in a small delighted laugh as he pondered what words to say. He finally decided on a blinding grin, warming Crowley’s heart to the core. 

He raised onto his toes, placing a feather light kiss onto Crowley’s cheek. His soft, plush lips offering a wet touch and a goregeous sound as he pulled away with a shy smile. He leaned towards him, gathering the courage as he whispered into Crowely’s ear. 

“I really couldn’t live without you, my dear.” He said earnestly, moving to look Crowley in his eyes as the red haired man laughed. 

“Would it be selfish to say I’m glad?” Crowley smirked whilst Aziraphale playfully slapped him on the shoulder in retaliation.

“I’m sorry for the breakdown my dearest, but I would absolutely  _ love  _ to go on this endeavour with you” Aziraphale said with high spirits, offering his arm to Crowley with the brightest smile. 

However, the word _ dearest _ echoed dreamily in Crowley’s mind, making him grin dopely as he accepted the offered arm. 

“It would be my honour angel.”

______

The library was only a short walk away, however it felt far longer as they strolled arm in arm. 

Crowley could feel his heart beating rapidly from the close contact as they walked alongside each other. The soft feeling of Aziraphale’s tempting curves against his forearm felt like a dream. 

He couldn't help but continuously gaze at the blonde with a fond grin. Admiring how Aziraphale had a kind smile on his face as he gazed at his surroundings, occasionally bringing his gaze up to meet Crowley's, before shyly darting away with a charming blush.

Whilst they walked throughout the winding streets in the cold winter air. They talked easily, drifting in and out of conversation so naturally, that Crowley wondered why Aziraphale hadn’t been by his side all his life. 

The library was small and comforting. It’s old wooden boards were a rich brown offering a homely warmth. The glass was slightly hazed in the winter sunset, as their breath steamed in the foggy air. Aziraphale gave a small exhale of delight as he pointed enthusiastically at the shop front, looking up to Crowley with a dreamy smile. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous” Aziraphale said reverently whilst he gazed up at Crowley, their arms still linked snugly between them as Crowley looked into his shining blue eyes.  _ Yes you are gorgeous _ Crowley’s mind supplied as he stuttered out a response. “O-oh yes, it really is stunning”

Aziraphale laughed, gently squeezing his arm as he grabbed Crowley’s hand, dragging him excitedly into the library as the cheerful little bell went off.

He watched in awe as Aziraphale dashed between shelves stacked high with books, pointing out titles to Crowley eagerly, and briefly explaining their backstories. Crowley felt completely content as he strolled alongside Aziraphale…  _ his angel. _ He positively glowed with happiness, and really  _ was _ stunning in his grey suit. 

They both rounded the corner to a slightly more secluded area, towered high with ancient manuscripts and tomes. Aziraphale let out a small gasp, looking up in delight at the mountainous book filled shelves. Whilst Crowley watched the blond gazing up in awe, he was reminded how truly stunning Aziraphale was. He was silhouetted by the soft amber light within the library, his golden curls and creamy skin  _ shined _ under the soft lighting, and his blue, soulful eyes positively gleamed.

Crowley quietly came up behind Aziraphale, not alerting him to his presence until he placed a gentle hand on Aziraphale’s arm to halt his movements.

Aziraphale let out a soft noise of surprise before relaxing into the touch. Turning his head to the side so he could partially look at Crowley.

“A- Are you feeling alright my dear?” Aziraphale said gently, enjoying Crowley’s presence behind him, trying to surreptitiously snuggle back into his arms… after all, he was going to enjoy whatever he could get.

“Jus’ want you to know your gorgeous angel.” Crowley purred, turning Aziraphale around so they could look into each other's eyes. “Just wanted to remind you that you’re flawless, alright? Please remember that angel.” Crowley said quietly, giving Aziraphale a reassuring smile. 

“ _ Oh my dear”  _ Aziraphale gushed, cheeks a rosy pink as he blushed. “I- Thats means the world Crowley!” He threw his arms around Crowley as they stumbled back a step, grinning joyfully as they basked in each others glow.

They drew back from each other, leaving just enough of a gap so they could gaze at each other through lidded eyes.

“ _ Crowley-”  _ Aziraphale said softly, Crowley's heart beat at  _ such  _ a rate, that he was certain the other man could hear it. 

Aziraphale placed a well manicured hand onto Crowley’s chest, leaning closer until they practically shared breaths. Crowley’s eyes couldn't help but flick downwards to Aziraphale's plush lips, just a hair's breadth away from his.

“You’ve really helped me Crowley.” Azirapahle said quietly, his bright blue eyes pleading. “You’ve made me feel that for once, I’m not actually a burden… and I really do owe you everything my dearest.”

The word dearest echoed around Crowley’s head once more, as he registered his words. He brought Aziraphale's other hand into his own, cupping it lightly as he leaned closer as well. 

“I believe the many hours of happiness you’ve given me is enough to compensate.” Crowley replied with a kind smirk, overjoyed at the close proximity. 

“Perhaps we can split even then?” Aziraphale teased back, leaning onto his toes so their lips were the same height. “Perhaps I could-“

The small bell above the library door went off as a customer entered, interrupting the peaceful calm just as Aziraphale and Crowley’s lips were going to connect.  


Both men jumped away from each other and found themselves looking at anything _except_ each other.

If briefly shocked the two men out of their romantic haze. Crowley cursed every single deity he could name and had to restrain himself from walking up to the front of the shop and slapping whoever had the audacity to interrupt their perfect moment.

Although he couldn’t admit it, he was slightly grateful for the interruption, despite how desperately he wanted Aziraphale, if he took their relationship any further, he couldn’t leave the beautiful bookshop owner in the dark any longer. Crowley would  _ have  _ to reveal the truth that he was the prince… and he  _ really  _ didn’t want that to change anything between them. 

However, he took the moment as an opening, swiftly taking Aziraphale by the hand so he could drag him into the library’s oldest area.

“Let’s find this book shall we angel? He whispered into his ear as they fell back into their usual routine of fleeting glances, steady distance and unsaid words. 

Aziraphale soon began to browse the books once more, however his heart still pounded in his ears. They had been  _ so  _ close, a moment away from fulfilling what he’d dreamed about.

And Crowley  _ looked  _ like he wanted him… like he might possibly have similar feelings for Aziraphale. The simple prospect of that left Aziraphale feeling lightheaded and hopeful…  _ he really had fallen deeply for Crowley.  _

He put his mind back onto the task, and soon enough he found exactly what he was looking for. 

“Crowley!” He called softly from the other side of the room, delicately picking the book up from where it was situated so he could show it to Crowley.

“It’s absolutely marvellous” Aziraphale gasped as he touched the leather bound novel, looking up with a delighted expression as he met Crowley’s eyes. 

“Tell me about the book angel” Crowley said easily, leaning onto the nearby bookshelves whilst Aziraphale went in depth on the knowledge and lore of the book within his hands. Detailing why it was such an expensive price, and the honour of being able to simply hold it. Crowley couldn’t help the soft smile that was on his face, and listened intently to every honeyed word Aziraphale spoke. 

“Can I see it?” Crowley had said once Aziraphale had finished. Holding the book gently once it was passed over. After inspecting it, he began to walk towards the front of the shop, with a very confused Aziraphale watching him. 

“What are you doing Crowley, I’d rather be careful if I was-“

“Hush angel, relax” Crowley soothed as he walked up to the counter, leaving Aziraphale inside the mountainous shelves of books.

The bedraggled old man sitting behind the desk glanced up from above his reading glasses. He looked ancient, similar to the old tomes sitting around him and was obviously displeased at the interruption. Once Crowley approached, it took the man a second to put down the book he was currently engrossed in. 

“Can I help you young sir?” The man croaked out as Crowley passed over the book. 

“How much?” Crowley said casually as he got out a wad of money, carefully looking round to make sure Aziraphale wasn’t in sight.

“I’m sorry… this  _ is  _ a library.” The man said in confusion, looking up at Crowley. “And that  _ was  _ in the restricted area.” 

Crowley took a moment to compose himself, before he leaned towards the seated man, carefully pulling his sunglasses down so he could lock eyes with the librarian. Watching as recognition passed the old man’s face as he gasped. 

“Y-your highness” The man stuttered nervously as Crowley swiftly quieted him with a desperate arm wave, looking around to see if Aziraphale had overheard.

“I just want to purchase this novel” Crowley said nervously, “I-its for a close… friend” he stumbled over the word friend, trying to keep his true feelings secret.

The librarian looked up at him with a knowing look “Is that the blond fellow?” The man wheezed as he took hold of the book from Crowley, calculating the price he could let it go for. 

“Yeah.” Crowley said quietly, glancing behind the shelves so he could watch Aziraphale soft smile, oblivious to Crowley's eyes. “ _ Yeah _ ” he repeated softly to himself.

Once the transaction was completed and the novel was concealed. Crowley had rushed back to Aziraphale, offering his arm and the temptation of a nice dinner. Aziraphale was buzzing as they left the bookshop arms linked, happily talking about all he discovered whilst Crowley contently listened along. 

By the time they’d left the bookshop, it was already dark. Crowley protectively wrapped an arm around Aziraphale as they walked side by side, earning him a shy smile from the blond man.

As they wandered the square, they finally went to a small, modest cafe that was open. Sitting under red and white striped awning as they chatted happily in the dark winter chill. Crowley sipping a coffee whilst Azirphale nibbled a sandwich platter, occasionally offering morsels to Crowley. 

As they walked back towards the bookshop, there was a brief pause in conversation where Aziraphale had stopped talking. Crowley glanced over, suddenly noticing Aziraphale's rosy cheeks from the cold, and the slight shiver he had in the winter wind.

“Angel? Crowley enquired gently as Aziraphale met his eyes. 

“Yes?” Aziraphale said meekly as Crowley guided him to the side of the pavement, allowing them to stop for a moment.

Crowley quickly took off his black jacket, pulling it off of his arms. Aziraphale watched him with wide blue eyes, blushing profusely as Crowley wrapped the warm wool securely around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“T-thank you Crowley” Aziraphale said whilst his smile practically shined.

“It’s nothing… didn’t like seeing you cold” Crowley mumbled back, as Aziraphale laughed in response, cuddling into the warmth of Crowley jacket, still smelling traces of his cologne.

Aziraphale continued their idle conversation once he was warm again. However the bookshop came into view on the horizon far sooner than either of them would of liked. 

Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crowley brought out the small bag he’d been hiding, thrusting it into Aziraphale's arms.

Aziraphale looked at him in confusion, before realisation dawned across his face. He gasped as he revealed the book within the bag, cradling it in his arms as a joyful smile graced his face.

“ _ Crowley”  _ Aziraphale practically gasped out, throwing his arms around Crowley's neck whilst he nuzzled into his chest.

“Thank you,  _ oh _ thank you!” Aziraphale cried, hugging the book between their bodies. “I can’t thank you enough my dear.” 

He pressed a soft, enthusiastic kiss to Crowley's cheek unable to stop smiling. They each bid each other goodnight as Aziraphale rushed into the bookshop to begin his reading. Crowley watched him exit, unable to stop the smile dancing across his face.

_ Both _ of them forgot that Aziraphale had kept Crowley’s jacket.  _ Neither  _ of them really minded.  


______

After a couple weeks of wonderful visits, both men were practically attached to each other, relying on the daily visits more than anything else in their lives. For Aziraphale, his feelings had grown  _ way  _ out of a healthy proportion _.  _ With wonderful thoughts plaguing him day and night, lustful dreams of Crowley when Aziraphale was doing the most naive of tasks, leaving him flustered and affected the remainder of the day. As well as delightful day dreams of a possibly domestic life between them. 

He simply adored Crowley, and his friendship truly meant the world to Aziraphale. If Crowley’s visits one day ceased, he had absolutely no clue what he'd do. However, he couldn't help but wish for more between them. After Crowley had revealed he was indeed gay, Aziraphale found his carefully built walls slowly crumbling, making way for desperate hope.

The two of them had such a strong connection, practically finishing each other's sentences with an ease that usually came with decades of knowing a person. It  _ couldn't _ just be all in Aziraphale’s head…  _ could it? _

Crowley however, was having similar thoughts. He’d been infatuated from the moment he’d met Aziraphale, and his feelings had only grown bigger over their week of meetings. Desperate to confess his love to the gorgeous golden-haired man. He was fairly sure Aziraphale returned his feelings, but was so desperately enthralled with the mans company that he couldn’t bare to think of rejection. Even the idea of Aziraphale not wanting to see Crowley left him quickly backing away from the idea of confessing his love.

_ We’ve got all the time we need. _ Crowley reassured himself repeatedly…

_ But do we really? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be on Friday as always! If any kudos or comments are left it means the absolute world!


	4. A Question For Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley begin to realise the depth of their feelings whilst they get closer. As Crowley starts to believe he may have a future with Aziraphale. His family have some very different ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Really hope you enjoy this one, the plots coming in full force (with a side order of a bunch of fluff) I really can’t believe the support this story has gotten so far, and it all means the world!

Since the day Crowley had arrived. The image of him at his doorway had slowly seared its way within Aziraphale’s mind, it was impossible _not_ to remember when Crowley had been dressed in a fine tailored black suit which hugged his figure splendidly. 

The whole suit had been sharp and angular just like the figure who wore it, adorned in a rather expensive material, embroidered with small golden… had there been _snakes_ around the cuffs? The man's features had been partially hidden by dark impenetrable glasses that rested upon his face, sadly meaning Aziraphale hadn't been able to see his eyes. But luckily, the view that day had been _certainly_ enough. 

With shocking red hair dancing around his face, short cropped but coiffed into a handsome look and styled in a specific way that allowed stray hairs to deviate, it was a _rather_ fetching look in Aziraphale’s opinion.

Aziraphale had found his breath stuttering, watching in awe as the man loomed above him. He had waited for the figure to walk away, to state he was at the wrong place and disappear. But to his shock he had watched in a trance as the man casually struck up a chat, entering the shop and beginning to seamlessly _flirt_ with him.

From that night onward, Crowley had truly kept his word, appearing everyday at exactly six oclock. Just as Aziraphale would be closing up, the two sharp knocks on the door would signal his arrival, Aziraphale giddy with happiness _every_ single time Crowley came in. 

However, the more frequently he saw Crowley… the more worried he became. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help being attracted to the man. He was his polar opposite in every way, as well as being utterly perfect. What _scared_ him was the feelings brewing deep down. Feelings he’d buried away for countless years, those in which he’d refused to experience. Feelings that were slowly becoming stronger the more he saw Crowley…

But as the weeks progressed, Aziraphale slowly began to relax, finally accepting the fact Crowley wasn't there for any profit and that he wouldn't disappear any second.

 _He must like you._ A voice would chide Aziraphale within his head. _You might be rather inexperienced but he’s clearly been making moves since day one. Kissing your hand in welcoming, comforting you, caring for you and the longing glances must not be forgotten…_

That was the problem though. Aziraphale couldn’t discern whether Crowley had any… _more_ than friendly thoughts regarding Aziraphale or if he was simply content with the current state of affairs.

When the night settled… many weeks after their first meeting. Aziraphale sat warily on his armchair, the fire burning cozily in front of him, as he tried to calm the ever growing nerves and excitement within his chest, waiting for Crowley to arrive. 

Ever since Crowley had been visiting, Aziraphale had made the decision to close the store 10 minutes earlier. _It was of course a purely friendly decision, only so Aziraphale could think up conversations, and prepare the wine they would have. It was absolutely NOT for Aziraphale to indulge in some rather enjoyable thoughts. Thinking about the man’s kindness, his care regarding Aziraphale, the way he would lounge across the sofa with limbs thrown temptingly towards Aziraphale. A wine-stained mouth shining in the light of the fire…_

That was the problem. The man was _extremely_ tempting in every way. Not just with his looks, (which were exceedingly handsome) but also concerning the gentle way he regarded Aziraphale, the calm and relaxed conversation they’d engage in for hours, the way he _trusted_ Aziraphale… truly _trusted him._ As well as the kindness he’d shown by continuously visiting every day. Allowing Aziraphale something to look forward too… something to _work_ for. 

With Aziraphale’s inexperienced lack of relationships (a standing count of exactly none) he found himself feeling a very unusual sensation within, something that was building slowly over time whenever he spent more time with Crowley, filling Aziraphale with surprisingly growing thoughts… not related to _friendship_.

This was what resulted in the plan of tonight’s meeting… tonight Aziraphale wanted to see if there truly _was_ anything going on between them. 

Aziraphale’s goal was to see if Crowley cared for anything deeper than a friendship. Aziraphale was _thoroughly_ content to live the rest of his days with Crowley by his side as his friend. He just wanted to completely close the possibility of him being _anything more_ as soon as possible. Shut that road down so he can be rid of the unbearably growing feelings, and convince himself to push away what he couldn't have.

It was torture not knowing if Crowley’s gentle advancements were in a _romantic_ way or not. He might not even be _attracted_ to someone like Aziraphale. There was also the trouble with the arranged marriage that Crowley had brought up a while back.

He would get the night over with… he would enjoy it nonetheless, wanting to savour every moment with his new found companion…

Even if he was deeply in love with him. 

______

As Crowley rushed through the streets, he couldn’t contain his excitement for the task ahead, as well as his impatience whilst he waited to arrive.

Adrenaline flooded through his veins as he hurried through the twisting streets towards his destination. He was firmly holding a bundle of objects within his arms carefully, protecting them like they were his lifeline… after all, they _were_ gifts for Aziraphale. 

He had thoroughly worked out the plan before hand. Thinking up every loophole, every possible problem. And couldn’t help but feel proud of turning such a horrific situation into a positive one. 

______

Earlier that day, Crowley had been drifting through comforting thoughts revolving round visiting a certain angel. 

Whilst seated round the breakfast table, he was abruptly snapped out of his reverie when an obnoxious voice addressed him in the booming hall. 

“It gets to a point where we have to take matters into our own hands Crowley.” Gabriel spoke smugly across the table. Watching as Crowley glared back skeptically at his step-brother.

The dining room was intimidating on a normal day: Big imposing golden walls, servants catering on every corner, every conversation being listened to and monitored. They only part Crowley really liked was the sparse lush greenery dotted around, just a _tiny_ comfort for him to relax. Yet the current area he was most concerned with currently... was the _uncomfortably_ long golden table that was sat in the centre, currently home to few figures.

Crowley's heart thundered as his brain tried to catch up. It was almost impossible to keep secrets within the castle walls, and he’d known that certain plans were in place… yet he hadn’t been aware these plans revolved around _him._

He straightened himself as he wore a look of indifference, after all the years and the aid of his shaded sunglasses, he’d practically mastered his poker face. “Get on w’th it” he grumbled, trying to look bored as he ate.

“We've decided who you are to marry next year.” Gabriel replied amused as he watched Crowly practically spit out his food. The whole table growing quiet to hear the conversation.

“W-what?!” Crowley spluttered in reply, thoroughly humiliated by the audacity of it whilst trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. “You think you've found a...suitable… a- acquaintance” Crowley stumbles over his words, all calm facades vanishing. 

It wasn’t often that the urge to cry overcame him. But now he could feel the deep sobs attempting to escape his chest whilst all his thoughts drifted to _one_ place. 

_Aziraphale._ The only man he wanted… the one person he could never truly have.

Gabriels grin began to fade as spoke snippily “If we had _my_ way. Yes. But sadly due to an overalled vote” He glared pointedly at the other occupants around the table. “We have decided upon a special occasion to help _hasten_ or at least _assist_ the process.

Crowley froze in place as he waited fretfully for the verdict. _What would they make him do? Could there possibly be anyone out there for him?_

Out of all the questions clouding his thoughts...Crowley knew the answer to the last one for certain. There _was_ someone for him… a man sitting in a cozy bookshop, carefully turning delicate pages with manicured hands, golden curls glowing in the firelight.

“We’re hosting a _ball_ Anthony, and from those attending you _must_ choose who you will engage in marriage. You may _only_ pick from those attending.” 

Crowley felt his heart plummet… maybe it was time to accept his duty. To step up no matter how miserable it makes him. After all, he could remain friends with Aziraphale, perhaps he wouldn’t mind-

“Can I bring a companion?” Crowley heard himself blurt out. Hoping his tone didn’t sound too hopeful, attempting to keep his face deadpan. “For… m-moral support?”

The others around the table glanced at one another sceptically, before resting eyes on Gabriel and their queen, Crowley’s aunt. She leaned over and whispered something quietly into his ear, Gabriel frowning deeper at whatever words she spoke. 

_Please, please, please._ Crowley repeated over and over in his head. _Just this one thing, I’ve never asked for anything else. Just give me this chance to be with the one I love… even if it’s a small chance._

“The Queen deems it acceptable for you to have an accomplice… even if it’s for _moral support.”_ Gabriel ended snarkily, glaring daggers across Crowley… who was attempting _very_ hard not to jump for joy at the news. 

Swiftly he excused himself so he could rush to his quarters, immediately ordering the servants to gather together a couple of special items. Before dropping into his bed, head swimming with possibilities. Would he outright ask Aziraphale? Or could he express his true feelings, gently easing Aziraphale into the idea of royalty. Maybe for once in his life he could do something right… as long as he could be beside Aziraphale making him happy-

He flopped onto his four poster bed, staring up at the deep black canopy as he resolutely made his mind up.

Crowley was going to make this work. One way or another.

He scooped up the suit and straightened his shirt as he slipped out the door… he wanted to see Aziraphale… and he wanted to see him _now._

______

Three swift knocks echoed on the old wooden door. Aziraphale raised slowly from where he had been sitting in his cozy armchair with a sigh, trying and failing for the last couple of hours to read. Unable to concentrate with the swirl of thoughts involving a _certain_ redhead. 

He let out a hush of frustration towards the still closed door… it was more than three hours until Crowley was due to arrive, meaning this interruption was some sort of insufferable customer.

He dashed towards the front of the bookshop, swinging the door open with a small pull. Greeted by a familiar figure with a sly grin on his face. However, what was _not so_ ordinary was the bundle of items within his arms, and the time at which he had arrived. 

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed as he hugged him tightly, Crowley letting out a small sound of surprise in return…before his usual smug smile appeared. “Someone’s happy to see me?” Crowley laughed as Aziraphale playfully swatted him on the shoulder in joking annoyance. “And what do I owe the pleasure my dear?”

“Well Angel, I was in the area and decided to stop by.” Crowley spoke nervously, his eyes gazing down behind his glasses as he hugged the bundle of items in his arms slightly tighter. To any other person, they wouldn’t be able to pick up an issue. But Aziraphale wasn’t just any other person, he knew Crowley’s every movement, and immediately knew something was wrong, raising an eyebrow in enquiry. 

“If you say so my dear...I suppose I should not ask about” He gestured towards the bundle, watching as Crowley blushed deeply spluttering, puzzling Aziraphale even further.

“N-no it’s nothing private…” Crowley stuttered as Aziraphale lead him into the bookshops backroom, rifling through a cupboard for a suitable wine to open. “I-It’s actually for you” Crowley virtually whispered, voice soft and nervous as Aziraphale spun around, an adorable expression on his face.

“ _For_ _me?!”_ Aziraphale spluttered, fondness flowing from his gorgeous features, a grin across his face that could light up the darkest space. “Whatever for my dear boy?” 

Crowley’s heart raced at the casual term of endearment, trying to calm himself down as he proceeded. “You might want to get the wine first angel-” He tried to joke, only to get interupted by Aziraphale “Nonsense! Come along-” He grabbed Crowley’s arm, leading him gently to the sofa. Crowley gazed in wonder as Aziraphale sat _next_ to him, ignoring the boundaries he’d slowly constructed in their daily routine, of Aziraphale sitting in the armchair, an arms length away from Crowley. Suddenly sitting next to him as if it was completely normal… _Crowley wasn’t complaining._

Aziraphale watched him expectantly, waiting for his explanation as he glanced towards the small bundle of objects pointedly.

“Have you… heard about the infamous royal ball?” Crowley began slowly, trying to remain neutral.

“Oh yes!” Aziraphale exclaimed, eyes going wide as he smiled “I don’t think a living soul _hasn’t_ heard about it since it was announced! I think the motivation is dreadful… that poor prince being forced into marriage. However I believe it will be rather spectacular.”

 _“_ How would you… _well…”_ Crowley took a deep breath, before the words all came tumbling out “How would you feel if I asked you to join me... in attendance at the ball?” Crowley tried to say smoothly, although it came out more of a stuttered rush.

Aziraphale’s jaw swiftly dropped open, looking at Crowley in awe. 

“ _You're_ attending the ball?!” He gasped in shock, before realising what Crowley was asking. “And you want _me_ to accompany you!?” 

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at the shock on Aziraphale’s face. He was so god damn innocent… it did so many delicious things to Crowley. 

“You make it sound as if you’re shocked… who else would I invite angel?”

Aziraphale looked as if he was trying to emulate a fish… mouth open silently as he attempted to form words, a scarlet blush blessing his cheeks beautifully. 

“B-but, I-I didn’t know you were an accomplice of royals? That’s a rather big thing to keep hidden don’t you think” Aziraphale asked sceptically, an adorable small pout appearing on his face. “And why in the everloving earth would you want me too join you?” 

Crowley laughed gently, taking Aziraphale’s hand reassuringly “You see Aziraphale… who else would I take. I’m afraid if you aren't already aware I’m rather ... _fond_ of you.” _That's ones bloody way to put it,_ Crowley thought to himself as he continued. 

“I don’t think you understand yet Aziraphale… but your perfect in my eyes at least, and I would be honoured to have you by my side.” Crowley finished lightly, happy to see Aziraphale’s fond gaze meet his eyes. However this time ... neither of them broke eye contact. 

“I want you to come with me Aziraphale” He said quietly “If you would do me the honours. Everyone at the ball would be envious _I was_ the one standing by your side.” 

Aziraphale blushed for all he was worth, an uncontrollable emotion welling up in his throat. As he struggled to rein it in. 

“I would absolutely love to my dear… but I-I wouldn’t have anything to wear” he stuttered out, embarrassment clear across his face, as Crowley laughed gently, putting his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder, sending a tingle through the blondes spine, as he memorised the way the hand fit upon his limb, the reassuring, weight of it. “Aziraphale. You could turn up in a trash bag and still be the talk of the town” Crowley winked teasingly, getting a fond huff in return from Aziraphale. “But I’ll make sure we go and get you something… alright? Whatever you want.” 

Aziraphale’s face lit up, delight running across his features, gazing at Crowley with a _barely_ tamed look. “Oh Crowley _I couldn’t_ possibly let you, I don’t want to be a burden!” Aziraphale spoke with wide, sad eyes, as if he was waiting for the rejection.

“Nonsense! A little bit of indulgence can’t do any harm.” Crowley laughed, before leaning further towards the blond, whispering quietly into the shell of his ear “I want you to look amazing, so people can see you the way I do.”

Aziraphale's breathing began to quicken at Crowley’s words meanwhile his blush became impossibly deeper. Gazing up at Crowley, Aziraphale’s eyes lit up as he shuffled slightly closer to Crowley on the sofa, leaning up to place a soft kiss upon Crowley’s cheek. 

Aziraphale’s soft, full lips pressed gently but firmly on Crowley’s cheek, lingering for a moment, as if to savour the chaste, _tantalising_ touch. When he pulled away, he slightly puckered his lips, causing a soft suction sound. A sound that echoed in Crowley’s mind for a few minutes. He could feel the wet sheen of where Aziraphale’s lips had been a few seconds ago, still dancing across his skin. He gazed at Aziraphale, before he realised he was staring and darted his gaze away swiftly. 

“I think we deserve some alcohol… how about you?” Aziraphale spoke calmly, as if he hadn’t almost given Crowley a heart attack. Crowley tried to grin in agreement at his statement, watching as Aziraphale floated off towards the kitchen. Crowley finally allowing himself to sink into the sofa, relaxing for the first time that night. 

They drank thoroughly through the rest of the night, and only spoke of the ball once more after several drinks. As Crowley nervously sat forwards asking “So is it a yes Aziraphale?” 

“Well my dear, I thought it was rather obvious” Came the reply from the giggling golden haired man. 

As the blissful evening continued. Both men were happy together in a way they’d never been before. 

But neither of them knew their time was far more limited than they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any single comment or kudo fills me with absolute joy so thank you all for the support!!


	5. Those Who Deserve Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aziraphale accepts to attend the ball with Crowley. They endeavour to purchase him an outfit, however Aziraphale gets rather side tracked at a bakery, and Crowley becomes distracted whilst watching his angel indulge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can’t get over the response this story has received! Me and my friend guessed roughly fifty people at most would read my work, and yesterday we hit THREE THOUSAND hits! I’m honestly honoured and it means the absolute world to me!
> 
> I honestly look forward to posting this fic more than I can explain! It’s so hard to stick to the schedule and not post early sometimes! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The morning sun rays drifted amiably across the oak laden floors. Gently stirring Aziraphale from the book he was absorbed in. He stretched with a soft sigh, raising his arms above his head with a yawn whilst he watched the early flush of morning light. 

Whilst gazing out the sun dappled window, his mind quickly became lost in thought as he curled deeper into the soft armchair, thinking back to the exchange between him and Crowley the previous night.

Aziraphale was still coming to terms with the fact that  _ he  _ was going to a ball with someone like  _ Crowley.  _ Delight and nerves coursed through him at the simple thought, as well as a rather persistent blush across his cheeks. 

His nerves were also heightened by Crowley’s promise to buy Aziraphale a suitable outfit. Despite Aziraphale’s reluctance and disagreement, he was beyond charmed by Crowley’s tender care towards him, trying to treat him… to “spoil” him in buying an outfit. At the time, Aziraphale had insisted it wasn’t necessary, but Crowley had been adamant in the fact he wanted to “spoil his angel” making Aziraphale blush furiously in response.

He felt himself flushing once again at the thought, a dopey grin appearing across his face whilst he repeatedly checked the clock, eagerly awaiting for Crowley to arrive.

________

Although they’d been consistently meeting up, Crowley found himself jittery with nerves. In the afternoon they would be going shopping  _ for  _ Aziraphale.

He’d arrived promptly at Aziraphale’s bookshop like always, joyful as ever to see Aziraphale whilst he knocked eagerly upon the door. He lounged against the doorway, hoping to be the image of handsome nonchalance. 

“Crowley!!” Aziraphale had practically jumped on him with Crowley laughing fondly in return. Over the weeks, Aziraphale had slowly become less shy around him, and now was eager to embrace him at a moments notice. Giving him a tight hug as he ushered him into the shop, a gorgeous blush highlighting his cheeks. “I can't tell you how excited I am.” Aziraphale spoke happily, as he quickly grabbed a small wallet to take with him, Crowley intercepted him before he could slip the object away.

“What do you think your doing?” Crowley asked with a smirk, watching as Aziraphales face formed confusion, “It's my treat today… remember, if you're accompanying me to the ball, I would love to  _ at least _ indulge you.”

“ _ Oh _ but Crowley I couldn't possibly let you. You’ve done so much for me!” Aziraphale said as his blond curls bobbed up and down. Trying to discern whether Crowley was joking.

“Well it’s good you don’t have a choice in the matter then.” Crowley warned with a laugh, making sure Aziraphale had left the money behind as he slowly guided him outside, letting him lock the bookshop up before setting off together.

The streets were bustling, a beautiful golden sunlight reflecting off shop windows as they strolled through the square. The weather couldn't have been more pleasant as they wandered around together. 

“Oh look at that Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped at the fifth shop window in a row. 

“Isn't that absolutely gorgeous my dear!” The window he was gazing at held an exquisite white suit behind the glass. A jacket clung to the manikin made of the finest white silk, with gorgeous trousers to match. The suits cuffs were pure gold, with sky blue buttons matching the ones on the front of the suit. A small v-neck at the collar meant stunning frills overflowed the front, beautifully embroidered with golden thread that looked like pure rays of sunlight, woven down the sides of the seams to match. The fabric had few layers, meaning it hung stylishly…  _ perfectly  _ for Aziraphale.

Crowley's mouth practically watered at the thought of Aziraphale in the ensemble. He looked flawless in his day to day outfit… let alone something  _ like this _ . It could have been tailored to the man… the sky blue buttons matching his eyes perfectly, golden embroidery suiting his hair to the thread. An idea began to form in Crowley’s head as he watched Azirapahel gaze longingly through the glass. 

“Hey angel, how d’ you fancy a pastry?” He said with a sly grin to distract, luring and guiding the enraptured Aziraphale from the window. 

They walked in comfort towards the small patisserie across the street. Aziraphale bubbling adorably about the possible pastries they could have. 

The little striped awning was quaint above the little shop, and gave it an almost Parisian feel. Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale as they entered, making him blush handsomely with a shy smile at Crowley. As they walked up to the counter, Crowley kept his head down, surreptitiously pulling the hood of his cape up and avoiding all eye contact in hopes he wouldn't be recognised as royalty, he wasn't going to let anything destroy their perfect day. 

The patisserie had a comfortable buzz whilst the customers marvelled at the spectacular pastry’s lining the cabinet shelves. Oozing cakes and flaky short crusts, velvety sponges and indulgent chocolate’s spread around profusely. 

“Oh look at this one my dear! It looks  _ utterly _ exquisite.” Azirapahle called over to him, a look of pure joy danced across his face as he gazed at the countless pastry’s… something that Crowley could watch  _ all _ day. 

“The macarons or the eclair’s?  _ Oh, _ I do have a penchant for chocolate, but the raspberries look ever so tempting.” Aziraphale continued as he looked over to Crowley in distress, his beautiful features producing a genuine adorable pout due to his “penchant for chocolate.”

_ This man can’t be real, he’s simply a dream come true.  _ Crowley marvelled to himself as he joined Aziraphale at the counter taking his hand gently in his own as he soothed him. Aziraphale gazed at him, a delightful blush on his cheeks as he glanced at their hands twined between them, a small smile appearing on his lips. Crowley rubbed a small pattern with his thumb onto Aziraphale’s knuckle, reassuring and calm as he got his wallet out. Only letting go when he was addressed by the shopkeeper.

“What would you like to order sir? The woman said politely from behind the counter. She had long black wavy hair, and a confidant manner around here, eyes firm and steady behind big rimmed glasses. 

“Oh... u-uh I’m so sorry... I haven’t been able to make a decision-” Aziraphale began to stutter looking up at the red haired man worriedly, Crowley took his soft hand once again, giving it a squeeze before addressing the women.

“A black coffee.” Crowley paused, as if in mock concentration. “The chocolate eclairs  _ and  _ the raspberry macarons please.” He shot Aziraphale a kind grin “Oh  _ Crowley”  _ Aziraphale sighed happily, beaming up at Crowley like he was his own ray of sunlight. 

The women serving them gave Crowley a happy grin as she pointedly gestured at Aziraphale “Anything else for your boyfriend?”

Aziraphale blushed intensely, a radiant cherry color gracing his cherubic cheeks as he gave Crowley a shy smile.

Crowley grinned back devilishly at the blonde man “Your finest glass of wine please.” 

He paid the bill and sauntered off, Aziraphale by his side as they sat together on a recluded table. Aziraphale’s posture prim and immaculate, and Crowley lounging casually in a slouch. 

“You didn’t have to do that dearest, I... well, thank you” Aziraphale said softly, giving Crowley an irresistible smile. The word “dearest” echoed in Crowley’s mind making him flush behind his glasses. 

“S’know problem angel, just want to make sure you’re happy” Crowley said quietly. Watching an even brighter grin appear on Aziraphale’s face. “You always do Crowley, never doubt that… I can only hope I make  _ you  _ feel half as good… I pray one day I can repay you.”

_ Come to the ball as my date, grow old with me, just be by my side for the rest of my life.  _ Crowley thoughts replied without hesitation. 

“Angel you doubt yourself  _ way  _ too much. The fact you tolerate me makes me forever grateful-” Aziraphale tried to interrupt, but Crowley confidently continued “I need you to understand that I've never had a friend, a love… a companion. I’ve never liked anyone.” A small sniffle came from Aziraphale, who wore a raw, heartfelt expression. 

They locked eyes with each other, as Crowley whispered. “I’ve never liked anyone but you.”

The small moment was broken when the waitress arrived with the cakes, a regretful look on her face as she realised the moment she ruined. Mouthing a small “sorry” to Crowley who simply growled in return, however his anger immediately left him as his attention returned back to Aziraphale.

Whenever Aziraphale ate it was always a delight for Crowley. Apart from their glasses of wine, it was the  _ only _ time Aziraphale let himself be seen raw… probably even more so. 

Aziraphale always savoured any pleasures, and when it was regarding food, he savoured every single bite. Rewarding Crowley with an indecent moan, or a small compliment towards the flavour palette. Crowley found it ever so endearing…. And ever so  _ hot.  _ The sounds alone got Crowley humid and flustered, but watching thick dobs of cream enter those plush rosy lips was practically a form of arousing torture. 

_ Especially _ when a stray slither of cream would frame his lush mouth… a rather  _ regular  _ occurrence. Often followed by Aziraphale looking Crowley straight in the eye, exclaiming “how delicious” the cakes were, or “How thick and divine the cream was” 

Crowley tried to focus on his coffee, but eventually he gave up, slowly and gently bringing up his handkerchief to wipe a dob of creme from Aziraphales rosy lips, a furious blush crossing his face.  


Aziraphae looked slightly flustered, but also had the grace to where a slight smirk…  _ this is going to be the death of me _ Crowley groaned internally, although he’d be lying if he said he didn't secretly love it.

They talked comfortably for the remainder of the food. As Aziraphale finished, Crowley excused himself from the table. With a rather lame excuse of “needing fresh air”

“It’s alright my dear, you go on ahead.” Aziraphale gave him a smile as he brought out a small book to read whilst he waited. When Crowley had left the shop the young waitress came up to Aziraphale once more, giving him a warm smile. 

“Are you two…” she did a little gesture with two fingers pointing together. 

“Oh uh… well no” Aziraphale said sadly, gazing up at the waitress who gave him an incredulous look. 

“What do you mean  _ no.  _ You’re both head over heels for each other!” She shot him an accusing glare “What type of friends  _ hold hands  _ to comfort one another??” She saw the sad look on Aziraphale’s face and sat down opposite him sticking her hand out. 

“Anathema.” She stated as he gladly shook her hand replying “It’s Aziraphale.” 

Her eyes lit up when she heard his name. “You’re the bookshop owner aren't you! Pleasure to finally meet you.” They exchanged a few words before silence fell upon them, Anathema giving Aziraphale a pointed look. 

“He’s madly in love with you.. you know that  _ right? _ ”

Aziraphale looked at her, trying not to show the hope in his eyes. “You really think so?”

The waitress looked at him like he’d said aliens exist. “I don’t think,  _ I know.  _ I’ve never seen someone so kind and compassionate… you better get your act together and ask him out, you’ve got nothing to lose. Take it from me, I think he wants this as bad as you.”

She gave him a swift pat on the shoulder and excused herself to serve another table. Leaving Aziraphale feeling rather confused… and wildly hopeful. 

“Hey angel!” He looked over to the door, seeing Crowley wave at him happily as he entered, poorly trying to conceal a large white bag behind his back 

Aziraphale gave him a kind smile inspecting the hidden object “did you enjoy the ‘fresh air’ dear?” 

“U-Oh Yes. Mm, very… nice air and all” Aziraphale gave a laugh at Crowley’s response, watching him still attempt to hide the cumbersome bag. Aziraphale indulged him in his mystery and began packing up his stuff.

Leaning towards Crowley, he whispered with a smirk. “I know you weren't going out for fresh air my dear.“ 

“Yes I was.” Crowley replied adamantly, casting a glare round the shop. “It’s…  _ humid  _ in here.” 

They left side by side laughing, the waitress quietly watching them leave as she sighed to herself.

“The poor man doesn’t even know a royals in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading! Every single comment lights me up with joy, leaving me smiling like crazy for the rest of the day! Any kudos, or comments (as you can guess) are so appreciated!!


	6. Our Own Little Forever: PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the ball. PT 1
> 
> When the day before the ball comes around after weeks of meeting up and hiding their love. Aziraphale and Crowley finally talk about their feelings... partially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first chapters I wrote, and I’m extremely happy to finally be posting it!! Warning: this is the epitome of fluff.

The two men walked down the cobbled streets after leaving the patisserie, chatting happily about whatever came to mind. No matter how big or small the topic, each took comfort in the sheer fact they had someone to share it with. 

When they arrived at the bookshop, they basked in the glow of the warm lighting. Huddled into the warm doorstep as a gentle silence rested over them. 

On the busy Soho streets, pedestrians continuously strode by with a calming buzz, Crowley was about to make a smart remark when suddenly Aziraphale’s face fell into panic. 

“My dear, we didn’t buy an outfit! Oh Crowley I’m ever so dumb-“

Crowley simply laughed fondly in response, ushering him inside the bookshop. Aziraphale giving him a confused look as he continued “I don’t have another suitable outfit! I’m rather… _outdated_ and far from attractive I’m afraid to say.” 

Crowley spluttered in disbelief “ _Aziraphale._ How in god's name can you say that”

Aziraphale looked at him in confusion “What? It’s just a fact my dear-“

Crowley looked up in exasperation, trying to process Aziraphale’s words. How could he possibly think he wouldn’t be good enough unless he was wearing expensive clothes, didn’t he realise how utterly stunning he was? How he left Crowley unable to think or speak from a mere smile? 

He lunged forward, placing his arms on Aziraphale’s shoulders as he dragged him inside the back room, shutting the door behind them whilst forcing him to make eye contact. 

_“_ Aziraphale you need to promise me you understand how special you are.” He spoke calmly but firmly, whilst the man in his arms blushed at the ferocity Crowley was defending him. “You are not outdated by _far_ , you don’t _need_ fancy clothes to look flawless.”

Crowley looked up so he could gaze into Aziraphale’s baby blue eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous Aziraphale, honestly. It’s a miracle you’re.. Oh uh” Crowley blushed scarlet as Aziraphale gave him a small fond smirk. 

“What dearest?” Aziraphale asked with false innocent. 

Crowley took a deep, fortifying breath “Not with someone else who doesn’t deserve you...” He spoke with conviction and hope into the quiet, all the emotions that had been welling up finally coming out. Aziraphale took in his words, registering what Crowley _actually_ meant, as he leant closer to the taller redhead, wanting to embrace him desperately again. Both men’s heart rates increased, continuing to gaze at each other as Crowley continued. 

“Y- You’re not with some stuck up snob who doesn’t appreciate you, who doesn’t notice the way your passionate about your books, how you practically glow when you talk about a particular first edition. Especially your penchant for cakes.” Crowley dropped his gaze as he continued. “You’re gorgeous Aziraphale. Without _any_ fancy clothes… _stunning_ in fact.” Crowley stopped to breath, a starstruck Aziraphale in front of him leant forward, _desperately_ wanting to get closer to Crowley. 

“So _yes_ it’s a miracle to me. A miracle that means you’re free for…” Crowley trailed off, his gaze darting anywhere except the blonds face.. 

“Free for who my dear?” Aziraphale prompted with a whisper, making eye contact with Crowley as they gazed at each other. Love pulsing through their veins as they gravitated even closer to each other. 

“ _Crowley_ ” Just his name. Spoke like a prayer off of Aziraphale’s tongue. Making Crowley’s heart flutter, just at the sheer amount of adoration Aziraphale said it with. 

“Aziraphale I-“ Crowley’s voice was hoarse, cracking with emotion as they leaned further together, Crowley gazing into Aziraphale’s soft blue eyes, before landing on his glistening, pink lips, wet and plump just _begging_ for Crowley. Aziraphale brought up a manicured finger, interrupting Crowley’s thoughts, as he gently pressed it over Crowley’s lips, stopping him from finishing the sentence. 

“I need to ask you something my dear, however it’s actually something I need to _tell you”_ Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley nodded his head slowly, as they both leaned towards each other, close enough to feel each other’s breath ghosting there faces. _Both_ men thinking of the exact same thing. 

“Is there anyone you’re _interested_ in currently my dear?” Aziraphale spoke softly, doubt clouding his eyes, as if he and Crowley weren't a _millimetre_ away from fulfilling ever fantasy he’d dreamt of. 

Crowley laughed in return “What would make you think that Angel?” A teasing glint was in his eyes as they gazed at each other. Meanwhile Crowley tried desperately to avoid looking down at those luscious lips.

“W- well, I might just know someone who has a rather large… _soft spot_ for you.” Aziraphale said shyly, his large eyes looking away, practically pouring his heart out for Crowley… taking the steps forward that left Crowley’s heart throbbing in excitement. 

_I don’t deserve him. But oh how badly I want him. After all this time, there might actually be a chance._ Crowley’s mind chanted at him. Relief and love flooding through his veins, as he decided it was time for _him_ to take the next step, proud of Aziraphale for getting them this far. 

He brought his free hand up to capture Aziraphale’s chin, tilting it tenderly up so they could look each other in the eyes once again. Whispering in a soft voice… only for Aziraphale to hear. 

“Would it happen to be they’re in _this_ room _?”_

Both men held their breath. As the blonde haired man slowly nodded his head, a small smile tugging nervously at his lips. “What would you say if they were _?”_ he said shyly.

Crowley restrained himself from kissing the man delirious, instead lunging forward in response, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, pulling him into an embrace so his head tucked into his golden ringlet curls. 

_“_ I would say _yes, yes to everything.”_ He moved the hand at Aziraphale’s chin to his cheek, pulling him closer, as he spoke feather soft. “ _Yes”_

Crowley, for the first time in his life, let go. Beginning to beam at the angelic man, an honest to goodness grin… feeling exceptionally foreign on his face. 

Crowley leaned forward, further than he’d ever ventured before, his lips painfully close to Aziraphale. Close enough for both men’s breathing to increase rapidly, hot breathe being shared leaving Crowley lightheaded. 

“ _Kiss me_ Crowley.” Aziraphale said, speaking so enchantingly, so _in love._ Crowley couldn’t have been more happy to oblige…

Yet _somehow_ he held himself back, looking at the temptation laid out in front of him. Knowing in that moment he needed to tell Aziraphale the truth before he went any further. If he dared to touch aziraphale… he knew he'd never be able to leave without a broken heart.

He pulled away, turning his gaze upon anything that wasn’t the bookshop owner as he took harsh deep breaths to calm himself.

“Aziraphale I need to tell you something.” Crowley said quietly, guilt etched across his face.

Aziraphale looked up with a pained expression of realisation. “Oh, My dear… you do know I understand. I- I apologize for my haste. I’m nowhere near good enough fo- for someone like you-“

“Angel.” Crowley laughed softly. Baffled at how Aziraphale could think he wasn’t good enough… how he could believe _that_ was what Crowley was going to say. “No that was _not_ where I was going.” He was happy to see the relief that washed over Aziraphale, the tension draining out of his limbs. 

“If your worried I’ll back down, you're mistaken. As I said before… you’re the most perfect creature on this planet in my eyes. _Everything_ I said was true, and there's still so much more I want to tell you.” Crowley took a deep breath “So much I want to do with you.”

Aziraphale gave him a heart wrenching, love filed look, his golden curls bobbing as he spoke. 

“Then why not Crowley? I won’t back away… I’m not going to break, I-I want this _ever_ so badly.” Aziraphale enquired, slightly embarrassed at how forward he was… but he needed to be, _he couldn’t let this slip away._

“Aziraphale. I-I can’t say I’ve ever felt so strongly about someone the way I do for you _”_ He gestured vaguely hoping the other man would understand. “I’m so scared of who I am Aziraphale… And I don’t want to do anything between us without you knowing the truth.”

Crowley spoke, guilt and hope ebbing through his voice as he continued “Can you wait? Just one day my angel. I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to take you to the ball… and tell you _everything_ my dearest _._ ” The word _dearest_ echoed with affection, love that Crowley was trying so hard to give. 

“I’ll wait Crowley, as long as you need.” Aziraphale’s eyes positively beamed, as he pushed onto his tip toes, he placed a small kiss to the tip of Crowley’s nose, making him blush deeply at the open affection from Aziraphale. 

With their chests now flushed, Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale as they embraced each other tightly, filled with adoration. 

“You’re ever so caring my dear, I don’t know if I can wait… knowing the _possibility_ that you-“

“ _Oh,_ I know Angel, it’s just as hard for me to hold back, but just a little longer Aziraphale, I-I can’t completely explain, I'm too scared I’ll lose you… but I promise-“

“You won’t lose me!” Aziraphale cried out, hugging Crowley tightly “Nothing could drag me away from you… y-you mean way too much to me, in many ways.” Aziraphale stuttered out, turning adorably pink. 

“I don’t doubt that for a second Aziraphale.” Crowley reassured softly. “But I need to do this right… I haven’t been completely honest, and I promise to tell you… but let me do it properly.” Crowley hesitated, bringing Aziraphale‘s hands forward, cupping them within his own, in an impossibly tender gesture. Flustering Aziraphale as his breath sped up.

“Come to the ball with me as my date. Let us wait one day. I don’t want to rush this… I-I've never been in a relationship, I’ve never even _liked_ anyone. I just can’t _think_ when I’m around you, or when I’m _away_ from you.” Crowley blushed with embarrassment, he was always very reclusive about how he’d never had any relationships, and was afraid of how Aziraphale would react. 

“I haven’t either my dear-“ Aziraphale said quietly. Gazing up at him, Crowley felt his heart swell with love, listening to Aziraphale’s enchanting words. “There’s no one else-“

“Only you.” They spoke together. In unison, just as they should be.

Crowley wanted to sweep him away right there, kiss him until he couldn’t think straight, lips swollen and red with the taste of Crowley. For them to make love into the late hours of the morning. But he couldn’t, he had to wait, this wasn’t for the sake of anything but their _love. One day. Just one day_ he told himself. 

“We’re together” Crowley said softly, leaning their foreheads together. As they embraced each other, trying to convey the deep love they had for one another. 

“Tomorrow” Aziraphale replied, in an equally tender voice. 

______

They remained like that for a while, migrating to the sofa so they could graciously drink the time away, both content in a way they had never experienced. 

Aziraphale thoughts fretted and danced around his mind as their conversation continued. 

What could Crowley be so scared of hiding, could he be a town peasant? No, that couldn’t be possible with all the expensive gifts Crowley had continuously indulged Aziraphale with. Could he perhaps be a wealthy duke? Aziraphale believed that was most reasonable option, however it didn’t explain Crowley's fear of revealing it to Aziraphale. Maybe he was scared Aziraphale would only be in it for the money?

Aziraphale needed Crowley to know that no matter who or where he was from, Aziraphale only wanted to be by _his_ side through thick and thin.

He gathered the courage and gently interrupted there ambling conversation lightly. 

“Crowley…” The redhead looked up at him, caught by his tone of voice, as they shifted closer to one another. Aziraphale took a deep breath to muster up the courage for his next words “Do you…”

Crowley watched as Aziraphale blushed, a nervous look flashing across his face as he made eye contact with Crowley through his glasses. 

“Do y-you like me Crowley?” Aziraphale all but whispered. Taking Crowley off guard as he tried to mask his surprise at the question, as well as the small laugh that followed. 

“I wouldn’t say ” _like”_ angel.” He grinned as he put a gentle hand on Aziraphale’s flushed cheek, caressing it softly in reassurance. “I would say something _far_ beyond _like_.” 

Aziraphale sighed in content as he leaned into Crowley's warmth, a sleepy grin appearing as he smiled back. “I ‘far beyond’ like you too dear.”

As the morning drew nearer and their comfortable conversation continued, Crowley stretched out his languid limbs, preparing himself to leave as Aziraphale raved on about different types of book bindings. He really was fond of Aziraphale’s little verbal rampages when he was partially drunk… it let out a slightly bubbly side to aziraphale, a relaxed, open version that Crowley felt _very_ honoured and trusted to see.

“You're going already!?” Aziraphale slurred sadly, lunging off of the sofa to join Crowley as he grabbed his coat reluctantly. Not wanting to leave his angel alone… not knowing if he could bare to wait for the ball to come around. “You say ‘ _Already,_ it's the early morning aziraphale! I've got to get prepared-”

“Don't go _...please.”_ Aziraphale begged, still partially drunk, but sounding completely sober. 

“A-Angel?” Crowley asked.

“Please don't go… stay with me Crowley. Y-you can rest on the sofa till the morning...then you can go.” Aziraphale started shakily, a desperate longing in his eyes whilst he slurred his words: “You’ve made it sound as if whatever you've got to tell me tomorrow will change things… and if I'm currently living a fantasy, I would like to live one last night of it. I-I _really”_

Aziraphale sighed as he moved slightly further away, as if giving up on the hope of one last night. “It's fine Crowley, it was rather silly of me to mention, _and_ selfish-

“I'll stay with you angel.” Crowley interrupted, pulling aziraphale into a loving embrace. 

“You will!?” azirphale grinned ecstatically wrapping his arms tightly around Crowley as if it was the last time he’d see him.

“Will you come to the sofa with me, Angel?” Crowley asked gently, guiding Aziraphale to the plush furniture.

“Oh no my dear boy! I-I well I was going to go-“

Crowley settled on the sofa, barely listening as he shuffled up the sofa, moving his legs so Aziraphale could rest against his chest.

Aziraphale gave him one more nervous, questioning look, before settling in Crowley’s arms. All the tension left Aziraphale's frame as Crowley wrapped his arms around the soft, curvy form in a warm, protective embrace. Aziraphale’s head rested on Crowley's chest as he sighed contently, snuggling deeper into Crowley’s form. 

Crowley reached behind the sofa, careful to not move Aziraphale, after rummaging he brought out a dark grey tartan blanket- part of the bundled gifts he’d brought earlier… At the time he’d seen it, he’d thought it was so _obnoxiously_ Aziraphale, that he simply had to buy it. Admittedly he couldn't be happier it was already getting used.

Wrapping it gently across the form resting on him, he tucked it up to Aziraphales shoulders as the blonde made a tired noise of content. “You're ever so comfy my dear, I could stay like this forever if you’d allow” Aziraphale murmured sleepily, snuggling _even_ closer to Crolwey, his soft angelic features relaxed against his chest, perfectly framed by his soft, white golden curls, and dark grey tartan blanket wrapped around him. Making Crowley heart race with fondness. 

“Sleep angel, for now we have our own little forever.”

______

Crowley sat up groggily, looking at his surroundings as he tried to figure out where he was, feeling heavy and relaxed-

_Oh._

His eyes focused on the happy figure, gently snoring adorable on his chest. His chest pounding uncontrollably, as well as other things…

Aziraphale was truly beautiful adorned in morning sunlight, looking peaceful in his sleep and _incredibly_ tempting. They were both still twined together, in a position that was so intimate it made Crowley’s heart flutter. 

He gently shifted, not _wanting_ to leave for anything- he would pay all the money in the kingdom to freeze this exact moment in time. But he _had_ to leave… he couldn’t even comprehend the reprimand he would get when he arrived at the palace late on the day of the ball. _It didn’t matter._ He told himself firmly, as he slowly shuffled out from underneath the resting Aziraphale. Holding his breath in hopes to not wake the golden haired man, watching him let out a small sleepy moan at the loss of Crowley’s warmth, but otherwise not waking up fully. 

Once fully on two feet, he gazed lovingly down at the man below him. Before quickly remembering the small surprise he’d packed. Quietly turning around to head into the bookshops back room, swiftly grabbing the full, white bag. Returning as he placed the bag quietly in front of the sleeping Aziraphale. Ensuring it was in a position he couldn’t miss when he awoke, as well as grabbing a small sheet of paper to promptly write a note, so his angel would know he hadn’t willingly disappeared. 

Slowly beginning to creep away, he looked back once more, gazing fondly at the beautiful, glowing face that was resting. 

Before he could think better of it he strode forward, pulling the cozy tartan blanket up so Aziraphale was completely tucked up and content before placing a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. 

He exited the shop afterwards with a heart full of love, and a mind filled with excitement.

The ball had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who’s reading this, thank you so so much! Honestly, comments make my heart soar with joy and any kudos are also really appreciated!!! <3


	7. The Day Before The Ball: PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley each get ready for the ball. Crowley begins to practice how he’s going to reveal he’s a royal to Aziraphale... Meanwhile Aziraphale finds the note Crowley had left for him, and an especially big suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my final prewritten chapter!! I’m going to desperately try and keep consistently updating but if my schedule changes I will let you all know! Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter as the boys gear up for the ball! 
> 
> Also a small hint: Enjoy the fluff whilst it lasts ;)

Aziraphale woke groggily, a warm blanket resting comfortably over him. Yet, the cover was no replacement for the lanky figure that had been with him before.

He tried to ignore his sinking heart when he realised Crowley wasn’t there. But he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness, as well as severely chiding himself for his immaturity. 

As consciousness took hold of him, he realised the sheer extent of kindness Crowley had shown to him in his sleeping state. Tucking him into a blanket before he left, making sure Aziraphale wasn’t cold. 

As he inspected the blanket closer, the dark grey tartan pattern became clearer, making Aziraphale giggle with fondness as he recalled the earlier bundle of thoughtful gifts which it must of come from.

He sleepily sat up from where he was laid, blinking at the bright shine coming through the bookshops window. Trying to steer his thoughts away from the love swelling in his chest. He swivelled his legs off the sofa, about to arise when an object caught his eye.

A slip of paper was stood neatly on the small coffee table, swirling writing addressed “ _Dearest Angel”_ Grinning, Aziraphale picked up the note delicately, reading the writing with a broadening smile. 

“ _Dearest Angel”_

_“Yesterday was truly a delight and I thank you for gracing me with your company. I cannot express the excitement I hold towards the oncoming ball and I'm truly ecstatic to be able to enter hand in hand with you. I apologize for my early leave due to preparations, and will eagerly await you at the palace this afternoon._

_My best wishes_ _~C”_

Aziraphale stood up wobbly, tenderly holding the note to his chest as the words flowed through him, elegantly wrote in scrawling ink, and heartfelt with purpose. If he was being honest, he was terrified regarding the ball, after getting distracted the previous day he was now left with no outfit to wear. Horrifying thoughts flashed through his mind, of rich lords and nobles gallivanting around whilst he’s a laughing stock in his well loved attire. 

Lost in thought as he strode forward, he hadn't realised there was an object in front of him until he stumbled upon it. Looking down in confusion as his eyes found a posh white bag.

He picked it up hesitantly and carried it to the backroom, setting it on his reading desk. Crowley must have left it behind, _Aziraphale_ certainly didn’t own such an expensive brand. Yet as he further examined it, he noticed a small gift tag on its side, curiosity taking over as he turned it around to inspect more closely, it was adorned in cursive writing that Aziraphale could now identify matched Crowley’s.

_“Although I stand by my statement you most definitely do not need an outfit to look spectacular. I couldn’t help but notice how particularly interested you were in this piece. I do hope it was the right choice._

_~C”_

With barely restrained excitement, Aziraphale reverently brought the items out from within the bag, laying out the exquisite pieces on the desk.

With a small gasp, it took Aziraphale a solid minute before he could process what was held within his shaking hands. 

The white silk was just as gorgeous in person, soft and delicate as he ran it over his hands, practically shining in the light. Its light baby blue buttons were pale and soft, enunciating the gorgeous gold of the threaded cuffs. The layers under the lapel were delicate, as well as perfectly extravagant with frills. The golden embroidery sparkled beautifully under the bookshops lighting, making him catch his breath. 

Aziraphale wiped furiously at the tears clouding his vision whilst emotions rose to the surface, happiness and joy flooding through him. 

Crowley had bought him _the suit._ A suit that he could only ever dream about affording. He’d seen Aziraphale looking at it, and obviously whilst he’d been out of the patisserie “getting fresh air” he must of purchased the suit after Aziraphale’s specific interest. 

In that moment, if Aziraphale hadn’t accepted he was madly in love already. _This_ would have been the confirmation.

He thrummed with excitement, gathering the items into his arms before he headed happily into the bookshops backroom. The ball was dawning closer and closer, beginning at sundown and lasting until the early hours of the morning. 

He adorned his well loved jacket, swiftly locking up the shop as he headed down the bustling Eastern Kingdom Streets. 

Despite how much time was left to assemble himself, Aziraphale still had certain preparations he wanted to achieve, ensuring he was as perfect as he could possibly be for Crowley… After all, there was no time like the present. 

______

Crowley glared at his reflection, daring a single hair to move out of carefully gelled place. All afternoon he had been changing between suits, ranging from deep red velvets to cotton marron ensembles. 

All evening he’d been rehearsing how he’d reveal everything to Aziraphale. He would enter arm in arm with Aziraphale, avoiding all his family members as they enjoy the evening in one another's company. After they had drank a few cups of champagne to give them a light- sober buzz, Crowley would lead Aziraphale to the palace gardens. Whilst they walked through the growing hedges he would confess not just his want for Aziraphale, but his undying love for the bookshop owner. 

If all went to plan, Aziraphale would hopefully stay by his side.

He gazed into the mirror whilst his nerves thrummed, trying to imagine what _Aziraphale_ would think of his current attire. He could practically visualise how Aziraphale's gaze would dart up and down his figure, a deep blush high on his cheeks whilst he smiled shyly. Looking up at Crowley with his sparkling blue eyes and soft, kind words.

Crowley grimaced at his current attire, smoothing down the velvet before practically tearing it off in haste, unhappy with how the suit was hanging on his form. 

It reached a point that not even the _finest_ tailor could create an outfit Crowley deemed suitable for the ball, flopping onto his four poster bed he glared up at the curtained cieilng, groaning as he massaged the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

Crowley could already imagine the vision Aziraphale would make setting foot into the royal hall adorned in white and golden silks matching his delicate blonde curls, his blue eyes shining with joy once he’d spot Crowley. He wanted more than anything to match Aziraphale, entering arm in arm as a _pair_ , something they'd never been permitted before. 

His eyes darted across each ensemble laid across the foot of the bed, sitting up languidly, he finally resolved what he would do. Despite however his family would react, he jumped up and began rifling through his mountainous wardrobe. Pulling luxurious suits and coats aside, he had his eyes fixated on a specific piece at the bottom of a drawer. Pulling the outfit out carefully, he swiftly put aside the previous outfits leaving him space to lay the newest suit out.

Whilst he gazed down at it, he immediately knew _this_ was the suit that he would wear for the ball no matter what his family protested. If they want him to pick someone to marry tonight… he’s going to do it _his_ style.

He slipped on an inconspicuous black cape, pulling the hood up so it covered most of his identity, scooping the suit up into his arms he slipped out of his quarters silently, swiftly walking in the direction of the tailors once he was out of the castle. Some corrections would have to be made to ensure everything was _perfect_ for when he was beside his angel.

The streets were as busy as always, flooding with people in bright colors, whispering scandalously whilst spreading rumours of the upcoming ball. Crowley strode past, pulling the capes hood down further in an attempt at going unnoticed. Today he was on a mission and did not need the distraction of getting recognised in the midst. 

Turning down the block, he watched as the lamp lighters began igniting the oil lamps, bathing the old streets in a honeyed glow. 

Passing underneath there ambient shine, he couldn't help but imagine a soft hand curled within his own, a quiet laugh uttered into the dark next to him as a shoulder brushes his coat with a comforting smile. Gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him, positively glowing within the dark as they share a gentle, forbidden kiss.

Crowley blushed as he shook himself out of his reverie, continuing in his stride, he couldn't help but notice his once “simple daydreams” about Aziraphale had completely evolved into an all consuming desire. 

His aching heart throbbed with the desire to make Aziraphale _his,_ the prospect of arriving home greeted by _Aziraphale_ was simply too much to comprehend. As a prince, Crowley had never had a _home_ , he’d simply had a lodging: an area he was required to stay in. But within his floating dreams, it was always a _home_ Aziraphale and him shared… and that simple idea was probably the most tempting. 

The tailor’s old shop front was adorned in soft light, the rickety old door squeaking in protest when Crowley sauntered into the interior.

The exchangement regarding his suit was quick, the establishment knew of his identity and no fuss was needed. He handed over the concealed ensemble, jotting down the requirements and time he would arrive to pick it up for. He knew if _any_ place could adjust his suit in time, this would be the shop. 

He left the street feeling lighter, a slight bounce in his step as he made his way through the quaint town. His head still swimming with the vivid thought of him and Aziraphale together.

And the possibility that after tonight… it could all come true. 

______

As the hours passed along, Aziraphale had been occupied the entire day. He desperately wanted to impress Crowley, and began his preparations by heading into town for a trim of his untameable golden curls. 

The salon was a calm, quiet place, arranged in a small parlour with rustic candles and few staff.

Aziraphale's barber was as kind and patient as always, listening to his rambling with the patience of a saint. She was a lovely older lady, going by the name of Madame Tracy. Despite what went around in the rumour mill about her, Aziraphale couldn’t ever find a fault with her cut, and the company was even more of an added bonus.

“The usual if you please.” Aziraphale said tiredly, taking his seat with a gentle smile. 

“Now, if my spirits aren't lying... ” She paused to wink in Aziraphale's direction “I think you’ll be needing something stronger than tea” She grabbed a small concealed bottle of wine, reserved for certain customers on particular occasions.

“Oh, not to much though my dear lady. I must have a certain level of awareness for tonight.”

“Has _the_ Mr Fell finally got ‘imself plans?” Tracy said triumphantly, handing over a small glass of wine for Aziraphale to sip whilst she began on his hair. 

Aziraphale sighed, an unexplainable look passing his face in the mirror. “Not exactly” Over the course of the next two hours (which only thirty minutes were spent on his hair) Aziraphale regaled his last couple of weeks, ending on the arrangement for the ball.

“ _You_ are going to the _royal ball”_ She exclaimed, jaw slack with disbelief. Aziraphale scoffed in return. “Don't sound so incredulous. I _do_ have standards” 

“Yes, yes you do Aziraphale, more than any gentleman I’ve ever met.” Aziraphale locked eyes with her, a thankful smile written across his face. 

Tracy was the only ever person who’d accepted Aziraphale despite who he may or may not like. She was constantly trying to get him “Onto the market” as she called it, and finally her persistence had paid off.

“So who his this dashing mystery man then?” Tracy said with a suggestive look, making Aziraphale stutter. “W-well I believe its Anthony Crowley, though he insist I call him Cr-”

Madame Tracy promptly spluttered around a mouthful of wine, coughing as she fluttered her hand with a disbelieving look.

“You’re going to the ball _with Anthony Crowley_ ? _”_ Tracy all but shouted, looking at Aziraphale in astonishment whilst he nervously replied.

“W- what’s so odd about that? Do… do you know him?” Aziraphale said sheepishly, watching as Tracy scrutinised him. 

“Do you…” Tracy chose her words carefully “Aziraphale... Do you not know?”

Aziraphale fiddled nervously with his hands, his eyes wide and vulnerable. “K-know what”

Tracy jumped up quickly, tidying the salons station in an attempt at distraction. “Absolutely nothing, not to worry your pretty little head about. I'm afraid my next customers due any time-” She ushered Aziraphale out of his seat, still rambling on about schedules that Aziraphale knew didn’t really exist.

Once she’d cajoled him to the door, he halted her nonsense with a nervous cough and a gentle hand upon her shoulder. “Tracy. What _were_ you going to say… please tell me?”

Tracy looked pained for a second, reaching a hand to settle on Aziraphale’s before flinching away quickly. “Look at the time, really must be going!” She promptly shut the door in his face flashing him a sympathetic look before it closed.

Aziraphale felt more anxious than ever, staying resolute outside the shop front whilst his brain tried to catch up. She knew about Crowley… _something_ about Crowley. He took a deep fortifying breath and wiped the encounter from his memory. Tracy was harmless, and the issue most probably revolved around “bad spirit vibes” that she didn't want to scare him with.

With his mind and worries settled, he began a steady pace towards his next destination. As the day neared its end, Aziraphale felt more confident than he had in awhile. It wasn’t that he’d altered himself in any way, it was the simple fact he was the most polished and _proud_ version of himself in a very long time.

He’d had a fresh manicure, his usual salon treatment and the small haircut with Tracy. Reentering the bookshop, he felt like a brand new man. Consulting with his small pocket watch the time was drawing closer. The ball only looming in the horizon. 

Bustling around his books, he closed the bookshop and began to prepare. Heading to the backroom, he settled in front of his small vanity and began unpacking his bags, bringing out the gorgeous white suit and settling it reverently in front of him. 

Whilst gazing into the mirror, he fluffed up his fresh soft white curls. Nervously he brought out the item he’d bought, laying it onto the table. Aziraphale had a staring contest with the object for a moment, before grabbing it swiftly as his resolve broke. 

The golden eye liner was a special pigment with a price that took almost a month of his salary. Despite most of his _personal_ reservations about his looks, Aziraphale remembered how _Crowley_ had expressed his like of Aziraphale’s eyes… and that was good enough for the bookshop owner to feel confident. 

Delicately, he began the lengthy process of lining the top of his eyes in golden shimmer. He had a brief understanding that most folks would add excessive flicks with this sort of product. But he kept it natural and refined, thinking it would be likely to suit him more. 

He began to strip out of his well loved waistcoat in favor of adorning the stunning white suit. Gently he slipped on the undershirt, fixing it place as he slipped on the silky white dress-trousers… they were a bit tighter than what he was used to, but he had to admit he needed to travel out of his comfort zone at some point… and doing it for Crowley would be worth any troubles.

Afterward, he slipped on the white blouse, securing each button in turn with slightly shaking hands. The frilly ruffles below the collar was adorned next, before the golden laced waistcoat was placed on top of the ensemble. The waistcoat and jacket were both refined and expensive, becoming the focus of the outfit as well as the golden lacing that was pulled tight on the sides.

Aziraphale watched himself in the mirror, and for once he began to smile at the reflection he was greeted with. His eyes shone even in the low level candlelight, and the golden liner was ever-so subtle, only hinting at his naturally large, baby blue eyes. The suit matched his golden snowy curls and Crowley really _had_ made a very good decision. 

Satisfied with his appearance, he fiddled with his waistcoat in the mirror one last time before resolutely putting his hands by his side. It was outside of his comfort zone, but _Crowley_ thought he’d look good, and Aziraphale would do anything to give Crowley the partner he deserved.

He quickly snuffed out the candles, and checked his pocket watch one last time. Exiting the backroom, he bid farewell as he locked up. Taking a deep breath as began to walk down the crowded evening streets.

However as he left the familiar safety of the bookshop, the biting night air soon made itself apparent, reminding Aziraphale that it was _much_ colder than he expected. He quickly darted back into the bookshop to find a jacket.

Whilst browsing the coat rack, he found that nothing suited the gorgeous white and golden hues of his ensemble. 

With a small huff of frustration, he was about to leave and face the cold when his eyes fell on a small folded piece sitting resolutely in the corner which Aziraphale _still_ hadn’t returned to its owner.

He picked up the jacket, still distinctly smelling of Crowley and the faint trace of his cologne, He shrugged it over his shoulders, leaving the bookshop and locking up with confidence. A jump in his stride that he’d been lacking for weeks. 

He was finally ready for the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is FINALLY the royal ball!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always: EVERY single comment and kudo I absolutely cherish, thank you always for your kind words!


End file.
